Punishment and Progression
by BlackFox12
Summary: Third in the Averting The End series. The Academy settles into their roles. Reginald causes issues again. Make sure you read the warnings!


**Averting The End**

**Punishment and Progression**

**Title:** Punishment and Progression

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing from Umbrella Academy and are making nothing from this story.

**Summary:** Third in the Averting The End series. The Academy settles into their roles. Reginald causes issues again.

**Warning(s):** Disciplinary Spanking of adults; Ds between adopted siblings; Pseudo-Incest (adopted siblings), including strong sexual situations; Potential spoilers for Umbrella Academy; AU; some violence; discussion of BDSM practises

**Authors:** BlackFox12 and Hope1iz

###

They had all settled into their old routines fairly quickly. It quickly became obvious to them how little Hargreeves actually cared about them on a personal level; that the mission was most important to him. They'd finally finished growing at a point half-way between their mental ages and their bodies' actual chronological age, appearing somewhere between the age of 19-23. Of course, Luther looked older; his size and take-charge demeanor giving him a more adult aire. Klaus seemed like the youngest of all of them, which wasn't a surprise to any of them. He'd always been the more childish of the group. Even Keith had grown a bit; which helped, because his attitude did not seem young at all and if he'd had to deal with one more person talking down to him because they thought him 'only a child', he wasn't sure what he would have done. The point was, they had done a lot of growing and Hargreeves hadn't commented beyond the first comment he'd made. He'd shown no interest whatsoever in what was happening to them, beyond telling Pogo and Grace to make certain whatever was happening didn't alter their health and affect missions negatively.

Keith frowned. Maybe he wasn't as oblivious as he pretended. He'd been increasingly hard on Diego as the week wore on, coming down on him and accusing him of slacking. Leaving Luther to handle everything. And, 'Do you really want Luther to be in charge forever? I thought you had more ambition?' Diego was trying to ignore it- and was obviously trying to get help from Luther, if the way he sat every morning when they came to breakfast was any indication- but he was struggling. It was obvious to all of them.

It completely bothered Luther that their father was attempting to pit him and Diego against each other. Short of actively taking Diego in hand in front of Reginald, Luther had done everything he could to keep his brother close. When Reginald wasn't around, he sat Diego on his lap; gave him affection and constant words of encouragement. And every morning and evening, he sat Diego on him...touched, claimed, spanked him...spoke softly to him; and knew he left Diego completely sensitive every time they left their room.

Diego tried not to let Reginald get to him. It was bad enough what their father said to him while in front of Luther or their other siblings, making it seem as if Diego was weak if he didn't go off on his own and 'stand up and take charge'; even if he inevitably came down on Diego for not following plan and messing things up if he _did_ do something that he hadn't directly been told to do by Luther. (There had been several times where he'd ended up _almost throwing_ himself over Luther's lap at night and begging to be punished so hard, he'd never, _ever_ go against Luther's plans again, no matter what. Reginald had him feeling so much like a failure and guilty because of it. Luther would calm him down and point out that the plans hadn't been messed up and what he'd chosen to do without direction had actually been a good thing, because in each and every case, his acting on his own had kept him and one or more of his other siblings from being injured badly. Luther didn't want a mindless zombie who followed orders, no matter what the situation, and as long as Diego continued to inform him when he had to do something off-plan, as soon as he was able to inform him, Luther was fine with it).

The problem was, it wasn't always in front of the others. There had also been numerous instances throughout the week where Reginald had cornered him by himself and preyed on his insecurities and feelings of inadequacy. Suggesting that Luther would always be in charge because Diego was just incapable of having the inspiration or ability to plan and execute a plan on his own. It didn't matter that Diego didn't _want_ to be in charge; wanted _Luther_ in charge of _him_. Reginald had a way of making him feel as if he had to prove himself, prove that he was capable of being leader, in order to be worth anything. The only thing that had kept him from just running away again to do jobs on his own, like he had the first time they'd been in this situation, was Luther's firm grip on him. Luther never let him out of sight for longer than he had to and whenever they were alone, he made certain that, even if he wasn't punishing Diego like Diego often begged, he left enough of an impression behind that Diego could at least feel he was owned and secure and loved. It helped in those moments when he began to hate himself.

Reginald had cornered him again after training this very morning. Showering, changing clothes and now sitting down for breakfast-in his own chair, because Reginald had decided to join them all and lecture them on the mission from the day before-he'd never felt more alone and out of place since returning back in time. Reginald had cut deep, and the worse thing was, the older man knew it and didn't care; seemed pleased at the fact he'd hurt Diego enough to cause the younger man to go silent. Vanya was darting worried looks in his direction, as was Klaus and Ben, though all three tried to keep the fact hidden from Hargreeves. Whenever he felt it safe to do so- where it wouldn't draw Reginald's notice- Luther was reaching over and squeezing his arm, hand, leg, possessively. But it wasn't helping. Diego ate slowly and silently, only answering questions when they were asked to him directly.

Luther was worried and heartsick over how Reginald made Diego feel. If he could have pulled Diego into his lap and cuddled him until the stress and hurt went away, Luther would have done. Instead, he had to content himself with touching, stroking, squeezing his brother where Reginald couldn't see.

The worst part was that their father had also directed Luther to leave the house and do some research. Luther wasn't sure if it was a continued attempt to drive the wedge between himself and Diego, or if it was really necessary. But this wasn't a battle he wanted to fight; those had to come later. It was exhausting, always having to pick and choose; bide his time and wait. Luther was never so happy to be dismissed from breakfast.

As soon as they were clear from Reginald, Luther pulled Diego into a tight, hard, possessive hug, kissing the other man's neck firmly. "I'll be back soon," he promised, sliding his hand further down to gently but possessively squeeze Diego's backside.

"I hope so..." Diego said softly, not realizing that his words came out sounding more like a plea than a simple comment. It was very obvious he was at the end of his rope and wasn't sure what he was going to do next. That Reginald had chosen to send Luther away when Diego _needed_ him so badly wasn't a good sign. "...I'll be thinking of you..." He tried for an impish grin, as he was referring to the fact Luther had warmed his bottom for him before breakfast to make certain Diego would think of him through the day, but it came out more stressed, and sad, than anything.

Luther pressed another kiss to Diego's neck, giving his backside a firm pat... nearly a light swat. "I know you will, because I'll be thinking of you just as much. I love you and _you're mine_. That won't change," he promised.

"I love you, Luther..." Diego whispered, almost brokenly, turning his head enough that he could kiss Luther's neck as well, then reluctantly pulled away because he heard steps coming down the hall that were heavy and he didn't want to give Reginald any reason to send Luther further away for longer.

Seconds after Diego had stepped away, Reginald came into view, adjusting the wrists of his shirt. "You're still here? Come on, then. I'll drop you off on my way to the meeting I find I'm suddenly required to be at..." he said imperiously to Luther, not waiting to see if his Number One followed or not; assuming he would. He continued down the hall to the front entrance, muttering about people being unable to handle things on their own. Diego was sure that was a dig at him, even if the man seemed to be talking about his board members.

Luther gave Diego's wrist a quick squeeze while Reginald's back was turned, mouthing, 'I love you,' to the other man before he followed their father, continually looking back as if to assure himself Diego was still there.

Diego stood in the hall, back straight, watching as the two men left, before he slumped dejectedly. He couldn't handle being in his room right now- it seemed wrong to be there without Luther- so he went into the sitting room and turned on the radio; playing with the knob until he found a local radio station, he then settled on the hardest chair he could find (because it would cause the sting on his bottom to reignite faster and longer) and settled in to listen, eyes closed so that the rest of his siblings would be encouraged to leave him be.

It wasn't long before Allison slipped into the sitting room. She glanced in concern at Diego, knowing Luther being away had to be hard on him, but as he clearly wanted to be left alone, she didn't speak. Diego was always aware of his surroundings. If he wanted to talk, she'd listen.

Diego knew Allison was there. He didn't say anything, but he didn't mind her presence. It helped a little- a very little- but a little. Luther had been gone a little over an hour and sitting in one position was starting to become uncomfortable (and not because of a sore bottom) when the news came on. A hostage situation. Diego frowned. It didn't appear as if police negotiators were getting anywhere with the assailants. "They need help..." he said suddenly, standing and heading toward his bedroom. He was dressed in clothing that would be adequate for a mission. He just needed to grab his mask and knives.

Allison reacted immediately, sitting up. "We'll call the others. We can be there in a few minutes," she said, pushing into a standing position.

"No time... you can meet me there if you want. I'm heading out now..." Diego said, having moved quickly enough to grab the missing items and heading for the door by this point.

Allison could have used her ability to stop him. Could have...but didn't. She wasn't sure he'd be able to forgive her for that. She quickly followed him. "You can't go alone. Not without checking in with Luther, at least..."

"I don't have to check in with him. He won't care if I'm going to save someone..." Diego stated, more assuredly than he actually felt. Yes, Luther probably wouldn't care if he was going to save someone. He _would_ care that Diego was running off without taking a minute to call him and let him know what was occurring; and was actively leaving without the rest of his brothers and sisters when he could easily wait a minute or two for them to get their items and join him. Luther had made it clear that he didn't like Diego doing solo jobs, especially those that weren't planned with the rest of the family with a back-up in case he ran into problems. He'd made a point of telling Diego that. And even if Luther hadn't told him that, Grace certainly had when she'd spanked him for running off solo before he'd come back in time. So, it likely wasn't just Luther that would potentially be upset by this. But at this point, Diego was willing to risk that. Reginald's words had got to him and he felt a need to prove himself. And as long as he wasn't running away from home, they'd deal. Right?

"If you leave, I'm going to call him and tell him," Allison threatened. She knew she couldn't physically stop Diego without using her ability. It made her feel like a tattle-tale to say that, but if there was one thing she knew, it was that Luther needed to be aware of this. That Diego needed Luther to rein him in.

"Go ahead. I don't care!" Diego said in an annoyed tone before leaving, the door slamming behind him.

Allison didn't waste any time. She knew Luther had made sure to take a comm with him (had he suspected something might happen?) and she called him straight away, updating him on the situation.

"I'm going there now." Luther's voice was strained with worry.

"Be careful." Allison quickly moved through the house to gather the rest of her siblings. "We'll meet you there."

* * *

Diego hadn't taken a comm with him, so he had no clue if or when the rest of his family would arrive. All he knew was Reginald had accused him of being pretty much worthless and unable to handle a situation on his own; and he was going to prove the old man wrong. When he got to the building where the hostages were being held, he did take the time to observe and learn where the hostages were and how many hostage takers there were, as well as other information that would enable him to maneuver without endangering the people he was trying to save. He couldn't help but think Luther would have been proud of him, had he been there with him and observing. Of course, Luther wasn't with him, so that wasn't possible. He frowned. He'd worry about that later. He had a mission to complete. Carefully, he snuck into the building from an open window on one of the floors that didn't have any people on it. He'd take out all the guards first; make sure that when he finally went after the two thugs who had the hostages, there wouldn't be any back-up coming to help them.

Luther had tracked down the area where the hostage situation was occurring fairly quickly, but it wasn't fast enough to get to Diego before the other man entered the building. Some deep, primal part of him reared its head; telling him to storm into the building and _take back what was his_. He ignored the primal urges, forcing himself to take stock of the situation first.

The other siblings had arrived not much after Luther had. Vanya bit her lip. "I've got a bad feeling..." she said, most likely unnecessarily, since Luther looked ready to storm the building anyway. "It looks like he might have gone in through there..." she whispered, pointing at a window on the third floor of the building.

Diego had taken out two sets of guards with no problem. He still hadn't reached the area where the hostages were, but he was feeling confident in his ability to help them. Until he suddenly found himself surrounded by seven guards. "Wow... A whole gang of you... isn't that special!" His tone was snide. It most likely wasn't the best tone to use with them, but he couldn't let them see his sudden worry at the fact that there had been way more bad guys in the building than the police had been aware of.

The growl, low in Luther's throat, made Allison remember the mutation; though she could tell that Luther was focused on reclaiming Diego. If they weren't there, she knew Luther would have gone in without hesitation.

"I'll lead the way." Putting action to words, Luther headed towards the window Vanya had pointed out.

The others quickly followed. It was easy to see which way Diego had gone unconscious thugs incapacitated all along the way. They finally reached a point where they'd either go down into the hostage area or move straight ahead where they could see evidence of a scuffle. Keith glanced at Luther. "You take Allison. I'll take Ben, Klaus and Vanya. We should have no problem subduing the two that are holding the hostages. Go get Diego..." he said, his voice as soothing as he could make it. They all knew the signs of scuffle meant that Diego had run into a problem bigger than he was expecting. Otherwise it wouldn't have been there.

That primal part of Luther was back, filling him with the urge to _get Diego now_. He was barely capable of nodding an acknowledgement; certainly, wasn't capable of voicing one as he hurried in the direction Diego clearly was.

Allison didn't waste any time going after Luther.

The others went to rescue the hostages.

* * *

Diego had tried his best, but one against seven really wasn't a fair fight. Especially when his abilities weren't in the line of physical strength, speed or manipulation of any sort of element or mind. He was good with knives. He was good at being sneaky. But when sneakiness was impossible because you'd been discovered and using knives was impossible because there were less knives than opponents and no matter how agile and acrobatic and good at martial arts you were, sheer brawn and numbers could overwhelm you? Well, he didn't really stand much of a chance. Before he'd known it, he was being held in place by three brawny thugs while the other four closed in.

The sight of Diego, held down and being hurt, filled Luther with white-hot rage; a roaring sensation of _no one touches what's mine_. His roar was nearly animal-sounding as he barreled into the thugs surrounding Diego, tossing two of them across the room like rag dolls.

Allison quickly waded in, whispering to one of the thugs still holding Diego to attack his comrades.

Diego blinked and took a second to catch his breath from the blow he'd received just before Luther acted, then waded into the fight. It didn't take long at all, with Luther's strength and Allison turning the thugs against each other, for them to subdue the bad guys. "Perfect timing, as usual..." Diego said, not sure what else he _could _say.

Allison directed a look of disbelief at Diego before turning to Luther, who still looked like normal human speech was a bit beyond him. "You know what? The rest of us have got this. You take him home."

Luther couldn't really think past _mine__,__ mine__,__ mine_; couldn't even really say what possessed him. He stepped to Diego and grabbed the smaller man, all but tossing Diego over his shoulder (the action was far gentler than he could have done). He then quickly carried Diego out of the building.

* * *

Diego had been shocked at Luther's actions, to the point he didn't say or do anything until they were almost half a block away from the building. He supposed he should have been grateful that Luther had used a back entrance to the building, so that the crowds of reporters and bystanders crowding the front hadn't seen him carried off like a sack of potatoes. It was bad enough several SWAT members who were stationed in the back of the building saw. Still. "...Luther? I... I can walk on my own. They didn't hurt my legs..." he finally managed to croak out uncertainly.

"_Mine_." Okay. That was English. It was understandable. One word, but still understandable. Barely. And it was putting voice to the word that had been repeating over and over in Luther's mind. He rested his hand possessively on Diego's bottom, trying to force down the acidic taste of fear so he could say something more than just reiterating his claim.

Diego's eyes widened at the almost animalistic claim of ownership and his stomach sank. He felt like he was going to throw up. While Luther's claim made him feel good- he _was_ Luther's and he _liked_ that Luther wasn't ashamed to voice it- he could also tell by the way Luther was unable to say anything else that he was _highly upset_. Diego didn't _want _Luther _upset_. He couldn't tell yet what form the upset was taking, but as far as he was concerned, _no_ upset was good. Whether it was upset from _anger_ or upset from _fear_. "Yes, sir... _Yours_..." he quickly said, in an attempt to, if not calm, soothe his Dominant's upset.

Luther's whole body was shaking by this point, his mind replaying the image of Diego on the floor, held down, with gut-wrenching clarity. His grip convulsively tightened on the smaller man as he continued heading home. Talking was difficult, but he clung to Diego's body, hands touching and stroking possessively wherever he could.

"L... Luther? I... I'm okay... you got me in time..." Diego tried again, starting to become a bit afraid himself at the mindset he'd put his big brother into. He couldn't see where they were going, but he could tell by the landmarks behind them that they were almost home. He was grateful for that fact, as hanging upside down was beginning to make him a bit light-headed. Or maybe it was his fear that he'd pushed Luther too far and he'd be let go. Either way, he needed to get home so he could look into Luther's face and know that the bigger man was okay.

"_I almost didn't_." The response was ragged...almost broken. Luther knew his feelings about Diego were strong; he'd just never realised _how_ strong until this moment. It might not have been the first time, seeing Diego in real, physical danger, but it was the first time since laying claim to the other man.

"…But... but you _did_..." Diego reiterated softly, not intending to argue with Luther, but hoping to remove that ragged, broken tone from his voice. "...You got me and rescued me, and they only hurt me a _little_..." He couldn't honestly say that they hadn't hurt him at all. They'd hit him hard and it had hurt, but even if he bruised, the pain of that was negligent compared to his fear that he'd just pushed Luther too far. That he'd lose his master.

"_No one_ touches what's mine." Luther finally put voice to what had gone through his head the first moment he'd seen Diego held by the thugs. They'd reached home and there was no sign of Reginald; nothing to stop Luther taking Diego to their room and sitting down, placing Diego on his lap and beginning to strip the smaller man of his clothes.

Diego had nothing to say to that. He did let out a relieved breath at hearing the possessive tone. He hadn't lost Luther, then. He'd just upset him a great deal. Guilt settled, taking the place of his fear. When they ended up in their room, door closed and Luther was undressing him, Diego did nothing to help or hinder. He left himself loose limbed so that it would be very easy for Luther to do what he wanted. It was the only thing Diego could think of to do, without actually saying the words, that would let Luther feel that Diego was accepting his control and ownership. Of course, he said the words as well. "I'm yours... only you can touch..." he said in a tiny voice, his stomach fluttering and flipping at the words. "I'm sorry, Luther..." he finally choked out in a guilty voice. He'd intended to prove he was something to Reginald. Instead, he'd just scared and upset Luther.

Luther had heard Diego when he told him that the thugs had only hurt him a little, but he still needed the evidence of his own eyes. The bruise made him feel sick and he carefully covered it with his hand, pulling Diego tight against his chest and kissing the smaller man's neck hard. "_I own you_. _You are mine_. _I'm your master_." The words were uttered in a hoarse voice, ragged and raw with emotion.

Diego instinctively let his head fall to the side, giving Luther complete access to his throat. He whimpered softly at the suction on his skin, knowing that there would be a livid hickey there when Luther finished and not caring in the least; _wanting_ that mark of being owned. "..._Master._.." He whined softly, letting himself slump back against Luther's chest so that he could be moved, manipulated, touched; whatever Luther wanted to do to him, he would accept it and submit. His breathing became more labored as he reacted to Luther's highly possessive actions.

Primarily driven by a basic need he didn't even fully understand himself, Luther transferred his grip to Diego's hips, pulling the smaller man against him as tight as if he could merge them together into one. He pressed another hard kiss to Diego's shoulder, driven by the need to claim, touch, mark what was his.

Diego whimpered, instinctively letting his legs fall open so no part of him was out of Luther's reach and control. He shivered at the feeling of need that shot through him at Luther's possessive behavior. He needed to be owned, controlled and marked as much as Luther needed to do it to him.

Luther shuffled back on the bed, drawing Diego with him, before rolling them over so that he could pin the smaller man under him, effectively trapping Diego there. He grasped Diego's hands, holding them up above his head and out of the way.

Diego took a shuddering breath, eyes open wide, forcing himself not to look away, even though he knew Luther would read him completely if he didn't. He wouldn't hide from his master. His legs opened further, allowing the larger man to settle between them, even as he pinned Diego in place.

At this point, Luther didn't care about not leaving any marks that might be visible to Reginald. He _wanted_ to mark Diego; to make it clear who the other man belonged to. He leaned forward, pressing another hard kiss to the other side of Diego's neck, his hand sliding down over the other man's hip.

Diego groaned at the action and just moved his head, so Luther had easy access. He knew there'd be marks. Unless Reginald got called away on business, he'd have to wear turtle necks until they healed. Or resign himself to Reginald knowing. At the moment, he didn't care. All that mattered was Luther claiming him as thoroughly as possible. It seemed his body was as much on board as his head and heart were. Visibly so. He groaned again and tried not to shift too much afraid it would upset Luther.

Luther couldn't really think past _mine_ and _claiming_ Diego. He continued to press hard kisses down Diego's chest and stomach. A low, almost animalistic growl escaped when he reached the bruise left when Diego had been punched. "_Mine_."

Diego whimpered softly at the growled declaration. It was very difficult not to squirm, but he managed, quivering in place. "...Yours, master... only yours..." he choked out, in a small, submissive tone.

"...You left..." The words were uttered quietly against Diego's skin. Luther knew that Diego hadn't intended to leave for good; that he'd only gone because of his own high emotions and it had been triggered by the report on the radio. But he remembered Diego walking out before. Leaving without looking back. And the memory _hurt_. He kept his hands on Diego, needing to touch and hold...to claim.

Diego's stomach sank at the words and he emitted a tiny, guilty sob. His arousal wilted, guilt overcoming it temporarily and he choked on his words. "...I'm sorry, master... wasn't leaving for good... didn't mean... so sorry..."

Luther kissed and nuzzled against Diego's hips in turn, aware enough to realise that that fear was probably the main driving force behind why he'd been so upset. That and the fear of seeing Diego held down and hurt. "I love you so much." He continued to whisper the words into Diego's skin. "I can't lose you. Not again."

Diego shifted slightly; not away, but it was obvious Luther's touch was affecting him. Even with the guilt cooling some of the arousal, he was still aroused. It confused him how so many contrasting emotions could assail him at once. The predominant emotions were love and need. "...Please, master... yours... only yours... forever yours... love you so much... need to belong to you..." He whimpered and cried softly between words.

"_You are mine_," Luther whispered, pressing a hard kiss to Diego's skin after every word. "It's _me_ you belong to. No one else. You obey _only me_. I'm your _master_."

"Obey only you... only, _only_ you..." Diego quivered. It was difficult not to reach down and grip onto Luther, but the larger man had placed his hands above his head, and he wouldn't move until told.

Luther let his hand slide down Diego's legs, giving each of them a gentle squeeze before lifting them in the air enough to expose the other man's backside. He squeezed it possessively and then gave a light swat.

Diego whimpered, his breathing catching before becoming slightly ragged. "... Please, master... please... yours... mark me... all of me..." His voice shook.

Noticing that Diego's bottom was still red from the earlier claiming spanking, Luther didn't swat overly hard. As he smacked Diego's backside, he continued pressing the hard kisses to the other man's skin, marking everywhere he could.

Diego felt himself falling gradually, his focus entirely on what Luther's hands and lips were doing. His breathing was more and more ragged, and he was fully aroused. He sobbed softly at the ache. He did his best to hold his legs still, wanting to be spanked and marked as much as possible.

Luther gently moved Diego's legs, encouraging the other man to wrap them around his waist. It did press Diego's erection against Luther's stomach, but it also gave Luther better access to Diego's backside and he swatted steadily while still kissing and marking. "I'm going to make sure you _never_ forget," he promised.

Diego obediently wrapped his legs around Luther, somehow maintaining enough awareness that he could continue to hold his hands above his head where Luther had placed them. "Never ever forget..." Diego sobbed out softly, the ache easing slightly with being pressed against Luther.

"And never _ever_ leave," Luther whispered, between kisses that covered every inch of Diego's skin. "Not for _any_ reason."

"Never ever leave for anything..." Diego agreed, before sobbing softly. "...Sorry, master... sorry I went off alone and scared you... sorry made you think I'd left... never, ever, ever, want to leave..." He choked on tears, his head shaking back and forth, even as he did his best to hold his hands in place and not move, the sensation of Luther's hands smacking and squeezing along with the warmth and suction of his mouth against his skin not something he wanted to interrupt by moving.

"_I won't let you go_." Luther's voice was low and intense. "If you _ever_ try leaving me again, I won't let you go. I'll come after you and bring you back home, to me. And then I'll spank and claim you until you won't be able to _move_ without feeling who owns you."

"Yes... please, master... mark me all over... completely... need to feel you own me inside and out..." Diego gasped out.

Fairly satisfied with marking over the front of Diego's body, Luther carefully turned him over, so that he could press the same hard kisses along the back side. At the same time, he continued smacking, squeezing, rubbing and stroking Diego's bottom and his thighs.

Diego groaned as he was turned. His hands were still above his head and he pressed his mouth against his forearm to stifle the sounds he couldn't help making as Luther began working on his back side.

Luther kissed, caressed and swatted, gently pinning Diego to the bed; though he was very careful to keep his full weight off the smaller man. Claiming Diego had gone a long way towards soothing the worry and hurt from what had happened, so although he was determined to mark and make it clear who Diego belonged to, the actions were no longer quite as desperate.

Diego could feel when the desperation eased, and the claiming became more mindful. He relaxed slightly and began to beg quietly, almost in a whisper, "Own me completely... please, master... take me and own me completely..."

Luther kissed the back of Diego's neck, nuzzling against his skin. "I love you so much," he whispered. "I won't let you go. You're mine."

"Only yours... forever only yours..." Diego gasped, shifting his head so Luther could get to his neck easier. He whimpered as the position of lying on his stomach was putting pressure on his erection and he had to actively keep himself from squirming and grinding into the bed.

Nuzzling and kissing Diego's neck, Luther slid his hand beneath Diego's stomach, gently grasping the other man's erection.

Diego's whimper at Luther claiming him that way was long and needy. Sobbing softly, he began to beg Luther to never let him go... to keep him forever. To mark him all the time, so that it would be visibly obvious who he belonged to, to everyone. To make it permanent, if possible, even if it meant scarring him.

Luther kissed Diego's neck and back, even as he stroked over the other man's erection, whispering soft words of love and reassurance; that he would never let Diego go. "You belong _to me_. I'll keep you _forever_."

Diego was caught by surprise. He didn't even have time to voice a warning, let alone ask permission. With only a few strokes of Luther's hand, his body stiffened then shuddered, a soft, keening wail escaping as his release shook through him. When it was over, he collapsed into the mess he'd made, struggling to breathe and dark red in shame that not only had he not lasted, he hadn't been given permission. "..._Master_..." He whimpered softly, seeking reassurance Luther wasn't mad.

Luther lifted Diego into his arms, carefully moving him out of the mess. "It's all right," he whispered reassuringly. "I would have told you if I expected you to wait." He settled Diego on his lap, clasping the other man tightly to himself.

Diego took the new position to mean he could now wrap his arms around his master and quickly did so. He snuggled as close as humanly possible. "...I love you..." he whispered, nuzzling against Luther's shoulder. "...And I'm sorry I was naughty and scared you... but I'm really not sorry you marked me all up. Feels good... and right... and it'd be perfect if every part of me felt and showed I belonged to you..."

Luther pressed a kiss to Diego's head. "I wanted to mark you," he murmured into the other man's hair. "I wanted to make it clear who you belong to. I still want that...but you're going to have to wear high-necked and long-sleeved shirts whenever Dad's around," he added apologetically.

"...Yes, sir..." Diego whispered and continued to snuggle. He didn't sound upset at that fact. "...That will remind me and show everyone else too..." He nuzzled gently against Luther's chest. The only one who wouldn't be able to figure out why he was wearing such clothing would be Reginald, after all.

He stiffened slightly, hearing footsteps coming toward their room, but the steps weren't heavy enough to be Reginald and he didn't care if the rest of the family knew how thoroughly he was owned, so he relaxed again and kept quiet, content to let Luther decide how to handle any visitors.

Luther glanced up as a knock came on the door and he lifted a blanket from the bed, carefully draping it over Diego's body before calling, "Come in."

Allison opened the door and stepped inside, casting a concerned glance over Diego as she said quietly, "Dad's been called away on business for a few days. I thought I'd let you know you've got some breathing space and don't have to hide from him."

Diego's slump of relief was visible, even if he was covered completely in the blanket. He didn't shift or move out of Luther's arms and he didn't make any effort to rearrange the blanket. It was Luther's decision how much or how little Allison saw. Diego _needed_ it to be his decision. They hadn't actually had a chance for him to admit as much, though, so the only thing he could do was stay still, in place and not do anything to undo whatever Luther did; and hope the bigger man understood why he wasn't moving or rearranging the blanket, or doing anything beyond what Luther arranged.

Luther relaxed visibly at Allison's words, his arms still wrapped tightly around Diego; one over the blanket, the other one under, pressed against bare skin. Breathing space was exactly what they needed. "Maybe we can take those few days to figure out ways of stopping you reacting to him pushing your buttons," he muttered.

Allison took another couple of steps forward, her concerned gaze going once more to Diego. "You're okay? I don't think they got in more than one hit..."

Diego blushed at Luther's words, ashamed that he'd let Reginald get under his skin yet again. It was no wonder Luther had been primal in his need to claim him; in the past (future?), Reginald had done that, and Diego had never returned. He glanced up at Allison's concerned tone. "...Yes, m'am..." he found himself saying. He was still feeling extremely submissive with Luther and the term of respect just slipped out naturally. He blushed again, his eyes darting to the side and falling on the very visible sign of how much Luther affected him physically, in addition to emotionally and mentally. His blush darkened, knowing Allison would see and know exactly what had happened, but he didn't try and do anything to hide the evidence. Instead, he finished answering her question. "They got in a couple of hits, but they hadn't done any real damage... you got there just as they were starting to get into it..." His voice was low and ashamed. She'd tried to stop him, after all and he'd ignored her. He couldn't believe she wasn't furious at him.

"I nearly used my power on you." The admittance slipped out without conscious thought. Allison found her gaze following the line of Diego's and she swallowed. The sight didn't disturb her; she didn't know exactly what was between Luther and Diego, but as Vanya had said, it was intimate and intense. She couldn't see if there were marks under the blanket, but it wouldn't surprise her if so. After all, she'd been there when Luther had thrown Diego over his shoulder. Like he was laying claim to the other man. "I'm trying to do better and not use my powers without a good reason...plus, I figured it was really Luther you needed."

Looking at Allison, Luther's eyes softened with concern. He knew about Claire, in the future; knew how much losing her daughter had hurt Allison. He kept one arm wrapped tightly around Diego and reached out to gently squeeze her hand. "Maybe now's a good time to talk about what's happening here."

Allison nodded and stepped over to sit on the bed next to Luther.

Diego's eyes had returned back to Allison at her admittance. He'd felt a small burst of anger at the thought that she'd considered 'mind-whammying' him... but that had quickly disappeared in the face of the rest of her words. She'd been worried about him and her first instinct had been to stop him in whatever way possible... but she'd refrained because she knew who he needed. She'd done better than him at controlling her impulse and he couldn't be mad at her for having that impulse. Especially not when she hadn't actually done it. Also, he could hear the underlying sadness and remembered what her ability had cost her in the future. When Luther reached out to her and told her they should talk about what was happening, Diego just relaxed further... and gave her a crooked, nervous smile. It was Luther's decision what she would know or not know. He'd do his best to obey and help her understand whatever Luther decided to show or tell.

Allison took a deep breath. "I don't know exactly how things are between you both...but I couldn't exactly miss Luther's reaction to you being held down and hurt." She knew Luther hadn't harmed Diego; was fairly sure the other man wouldn't be cuddled on Luther's lap, looking so relaxed. "If you're trying to hide because you think it'll bother me," she looked at Luther, "it won't. I always knew Diego walking out might have been the loss that hurt you the most."

Diego blinked at her words, but couldn't actually refute them, since he'd been the first to leave (other than Keith, who hadn't actually intended to leave and Ben, who had died). Still... He glanced at Luther, not sure if he should say anything himself, at least not yet. And even if he should, he needed to hear Luther say he could. Diego still felt like he needed to submit, and he wasn't sure that Luther had worked out all of his need to control and dominate yet, even if he wasn't as primal as he had been when he'd first carried Diego home.

Luther's hand under the blanket was still almost subconsciously stroking over the bare skin of Diego's back, still feeling the need to touch and stroke. He slid his hand down the length of Diego's spine as he said softly, "You're a part of this conversation too."

Diego swallowed, knowing that was his permission to speak. His eyes darted to Allison again. "...I... I might have hurt him the most..." he sounded ashamed and broken at the admission, "...but you're the one that kept him together. Without you... he let Reginald send him to the moon..." He frowned at that. He hadn't been happy when he'd learned of that development, but there wasn't much he could do about it at the time. He'd left, after all. "...Now that... that I'm where I'm s'posed to be... he'll need you as much if not more..." he whispered, before giving her a slightly cheeky grin. "...I can be a bit of a handful..."

Allison snorted softly, finding herself relaxing as she teased, "A bit?" Taking on a bit more of a serious tone, she added, "I know I'm going to be sharing him with you. It's like the two of you complete each other." She shook her head. "Dad should never have pushed you apart like he did, and you _can't_ let it happen again."

"It won't," Luther said quietly, running his fingers over Diego's skin. "I already know how much inaction cost me. And I'm not going to think straight if you're in trouble," he added to Diego.

"I think we all saw that," Allison said. "But it's okay. If it happens again, I'll do anything to support you." Looking at Diego, she added, "And get you back where you belong."

Diego bit his bottom lip, figuring he needed to ask and get it out there, so they'd all know what to expect. "I... I want to promise that it won't happen again, but we all know how Reginald gets under my skin and pushes my buttons..." He sighed. "...When it inevitably happens again... if Luther isn't there, like he wasn't earlier... do you plan to use your ability?" He asked hesitantly because he didn't want to offend her, and he knew how much her ability had cost her. He didn't want to hurt her either. He shifted slightly, the blanket moving with him. He left it up to Luther to either hold it in place or let it fall, enabling Allison to see all the love bites and hickeys on the top half of his torso. (He'd leave it to her imagination or Luther deciding to actively remove the blanket and show her the ones on his lower torso and legs. Part of him wanted her to see- he'd always been a bit of an exhibitionist- but the other part wasn't sure what the best course of action was and needed Luther to make the choice. Luther had always been smarter about things like that.)

Allison hesitated her attention drawn by the falling blanket that revealed the marks left on Diego's upper body. She had no doubt that they continued further down the other man's body. The sight didn't bother her; not like she'd once thought it would. "No chance of you forgetting who you belong to," she said quietly, before answering his question. "Do you need me to? If Luther isn't immediately there to stop you, do you need me to make sure you can't leave until he can get to you?"

Diego blushed faintly but couldn't help straightening slightly at her declaration of him belonging to Luther. He felt _proud_ about the fact Luther owned him and now Allison could see the proof. Still, her question left him slightly embarrassed. "I... I don't know..." He was honest. "...I don't like the idea, but it isn't for the reason you might think..." he said softly. "...If Luther thought it was a good idea and told me he'd want you to stop me any way possible, I think my dislike of it wouldn't be so strong because, deep down, I'd know you were making sure Luther's wishes were followed..." He blushed a bit darker. If it hadn't been evident that he had given himself completely to the bigger man, his words would remove any doubt. "...At the same time, I've spent so much of my life trying to prove I'm in control that... I don't know if I'd remember that you're helping me be good for Luther, if you had to use your ability. I might remember later, but in the moment, it'd probably make me upset or angry and I know you've already been hurt because of using the ability and I don't want to be one of the reasons you hurt..." He swallowed, forcing himself to look back up at her.

Luther slowly shook his head. "I don't think I could give a blanket approval about stopping Diego that way," he said honestly. "I don't want either of you hurting or upset without a very good reason. So, if it happens again when I'm not there...Allison, you need to call me straight away and I'll try and talk you down then," he said to Diego. "If that's not possible, I'll make a decision then about what to do."

Diego nodded at Luther's words. "...If... if I'd actually talked to you before going and you'd told me not to go, I'd have stayed..." he admitted. "...I'd be upset and irritable and probably have been a right brat... but I would have stayed." He'd been very upset and agitated at what Reginald had said to him, so he knew that wouldn't have gone away just because Luther told him to stay put, but he believed he would have obeyed the bigger man, at least. He shifted again, to wrap his arms around Luther and put his head on Luther's shoulder, which enabled Allison to see his back. The blanket shifted even more with his movement and if Luther didn't catch it and hold it in place, she'd be able to see part of his bottom as well; and see how red and on the verge of becoming swollen from being spanked he was.

Luther wrapped his arms tightly around Diego, though he made no attempt to stop the blanket sliding further or to cover up the smaller man.

Allison's eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of Diego's red backside and she couldn't help but ask, "Isn't that painful?"

Diego turned his head to answer her. "Yeah... but... I need that. To remind me when Luther isn't able to hold me close and tight... that I'm finally his..." he admitted in a near whisper, not certain she'd understand and afraid she'd disapprove. She was important to Luther and he knew her opinion would be important to Luther as well.

Luther gently stroked his fingers through Diego's hair, needing to hold onto the smaller man, as he tried to explain. "I don't enjoy hurting Diego, but I need to..._claim_ him. One of the ways is by making sure he can feel my control outside of when it's just us in here."

Diego nuzzled against Luther's chest, openly affectionate and seeking affection, before he whispered again, giving Allison an uncertain look, "...Are you okay with that? We... I need it. _Really _need it. But I don't want you to be upset..." he fretted.

"Yes." Allison's response was immediate and without hesitation. "It doesn't upset me. And I can see how much you both need each other. With Dad gone, you've got a few days where you don't have to hide. I'm not saying you should go around naked, but maybe you could wear clothing that actually shows off more of the marks. So, _everyone_ can see who owns you."

Diego slumped in relief at her words and gave her a tiny grin. He shifted again, the blanket falling to the floor, completely exposing him; and the fact the bites and hickeys were everywhere. "You don't think they'd be upset?" he asked hopefully, obviously liking the idea of showing off Luther's claim on him.

"They didn't see Luther throwing you over his shoulder and carrying you out of the building, but everyone saw how Luther reacted to you being gone," Allison said. "You don't have to hide from us."

Luther continued to stroke his fingers through Diego's hair, still cuddling and holding the smaller man tight.

Diego let out a tiny whimpering sigh, both at the affection and at the knowledge he wouldn't have to hide. "...Thanks..." he said to Allison, with a tiny smile. "...That helps a lot..."

Allison reached out and rested her hand on Diego's shoulder. "The only person you have to hide from is Dad. But you've got some time away from him. You and Luther both. So, if you need to cuddle or hold each other outside of here, you can do that."

Luther let his hand stroke in slow, large circles over Diego's back, a thoughtful look coming over his face.

Diego loosened his grip long enough to reach up and put his hand over Allison's, squeezing gently. "...Don't be surprised if I take your advice... I've been aching to just crawl on Luther's lap anytime we're in the same room, even when it wasn't this room..." he admitted sheepishly. He glanced up at Luther and noticed the thoughtful expression. "...What are you thinking of, master?" he said curiously, before darting a glance at Allison. He hadn't actively planned to call Luther that in front of anyone, even if they knew the situation, but now that he had, he wanted to be certain she didn't find it offensive.

Allison smiled at Diego. "If you need to curl up on your master, none of us will mind and will completely understand," she promised.

Luther let one hand rest gently against Diego's cheek. "I don't know if you remember asking me to mark you..." He didn't outright say that the smaller man had mentioned scarring, even though that was what he was referring to. "I was thinking about how to do that more lasting without harming you."

"What about a tattoo?" Allison suggested.

Diego looked between the two of them. "We already have tattoos to represent the family as a whole... a tattoo to represent how I belong to you would work..." he said, by way of agreeing with Allison's suggestion, but not making a decision about it, since he wanted Luther to decide.

"Maybe to represent how we belong to each other," Luther commented quietly. "It doesn't have to be any more elaborate than having each other's name tattooed somewhere on our body."

"I'd like your name tattooed on me..." Diego smiled crookedly. "We'd probably want it somewhere dad would never notice..." he added.

Luther let his fingers rub gently over Diego's hip. "How about here?"

"I'd like there if that's where you want it." Diego smiled.

Allison had been listening and watching quietly and now she said, "Maybe you could be the one to tattoo your name on him, Diego."

Diego blinked at that, giving Allison a curious look before looking at Luther. He couldn't deny the idea held appeal, making certain the entire process from beginning to end was personal between both of them. "Would you want to do that?" he asked Luther quietly.

Luther nodded, stroking the side of Diego's face. "It feels right...fitting...that you tattoo me and I tattoo you."

Diego smiled brightly, wrapping his arms around Luther again and snuggling close and tight. "...I love you..." he whispered against Luther's neck, unabashedly affectionate in front of Allison. She'd made it clear she didn't mind, after all.

Luther held onto Diego tightly, kissing his ear and then his neck. "I love you. So much," he whispered into the smaller man's hair.

"I could go and get the materials now, if you wanted to do it straight away," Allison offered, figuring she could then give them some privacy.

Diego looked at her and blushed. "Sorry... wasn't trying to make you feel unwelcome..." he whispered, almost abashedly, still snuggling up to Luther, but making certain to face her when he was talking.

"You're not," Allison replied sincerely. "But I figure the sooner you can both put your marks on each other, the better." She paused and then added, "Mom realised you took off on your own, Diego. I couldn't lie to her. I'm sorry."

Diego paled at the news and swallowed hard, but nodded. "Thanks for letting me know... I wouldn't want you to lie for me. Not to Mama..." he said softly. "...Did... did she seem upset with me?" he asked hesitantly.

"Disappointed and worried," Allison answered honestly. "If you'd prefer, I can ask her to come in with the tattooing supplies."

Diego slumped at the words, guilt filling his face as he realized that he'd likely hurt his mother unintentionally because of his thoughtlessness. Swallowing hard, he looked at Luther for guidance. Part of him wanted to put off facing her for as long as possible and the other part wanted to get whatever she chose to do out of the way. He knew it wouldn't be pleasant, since he was already so very sore; and she'd pretty much told him she'd spank him anytime he ran off solo. But he knew putting it off wouldn't help his nerves any. "...Luther?" He asked helplessly for his master's advice.

Luther stroked the side of Diego's face, thumb gently ghosting over the smaller man's lips. "The longer you put it off, the harder it will be to face her," he pointed out.

Diego nodded, his mouth opening slightly at the gentle pressure against his lips. Giving Allison a sad look, he whispered, "If you don't mind asking her to bring the ink and all..."

"Of course not." Allison kissed Diego's cheek, where it wasn't covered by Luther's hand, and then stood to leave the room.

Luther pressed a kiss to Diego's face, close to the corner of his mouth. "I love you."

"Thank you, Allison..." Diego managed to call out before she left. He turned his face toward Luther and rubbed their noses together, before kissing him back in the same manner. "I love you too..." he breathed gently into Luther's face. "I really am sorry for what I did... I hope she believes me..." He couldn't help but fret.

"She loves you too," Luther soothed. "She might punish you, but she'll believe that you're sorry. And she'll forgive you. It's easy to do that." He pressed another kiss to the same place.

Diego shifted slightly, kissing Luther back, tentatively moving just that much closer to kissing his actual mouth. "You forgive me? For being so foolish and..." He wrinkled his nose. He wanted to say bad, but suspected Luther would take exception to that, so he didn't finish the thought.

"Of course." Luther tentatively let his lips brush against Diego's; not sure how the other man would react. "I love you. I would _always_ forgive you."

Diego let out a tiny sigh that was equal parts relief that he had been forgiven and equal parts relief that Luther understood his needs so well and then, less tentatively, returned the kiss. It was chaste, but it was clear that he wanted it.

Luther slid his hand behind Diego's head, cupping it gently; not forcing the other man to stay in place and keeping the kiss chaste and innocent. His other hand rested against Diego's cheek, stroking and caressing.

"I love you..." Diego breathed against Luther's mouth, continuing to press gentle kisses, but not deepening them; content to keep it innocent.

Luther kept the kisses gentle and innocent, sliding his hand down Diego's spine. "I love you so much," he whispered back.

Diego leaned into Luther, continuing to press gentle, chaste kisses to Luther's lips and face, shifting so that he was straddling Luther's lap instead of sitting on it, making it easier for him to hold onto the larger man and gently stroke Luther's arms and face.

Luther responded by sliding his hands down Diego's back, squeezing his hips and then possessively cupping his backside. He kissed and nuzzled the smaller man's face and neck, though was careful to let Diego touch and stroke how he wanted.

Diego was shivering by the time he finally pulled back to breathe. He was also half-aroused and couldn't help but whimper softly as he let his head drop to rest his forehead on Luther's shoulder. "I hear Mama coming..." he whispered nervously. Not nervous that she would catch them, but nervous at the conversation he knew she would have with him.

Stroking his fingers through Diego's hair, Luther kissed his head and then picked up the blanket once more, settling it around the smaller man as the knock came on the door.

"Come in," Luther called, rubbing Diego's shoulder reassuringly.

Grace stepped inside, carrying the tattooing supplies with a tub of cream. Setting the items down, she walked over to her sons and brushed an affectionate kiss over each of their heads.

Diego closed his eyes at the gentle affection before opening them and blinking back sudden tears. "I'm sorry, Mama..." he blurted, before anything else could be said. It was obvious he felt very guilty for having done what he did and disappointing her.

Grace stroked his hair. "I don't need to know why you did it. Your father pushed all of your buttons and you reacted without thinking. Not for the first time, but at least this time, you have Luther to take hold of you."

"...Still... I promised I wouldn't do that anymore and then I did..." he lamented, regret in his voice. "...Never wanted to disappoint or hurt or worry you..." he whispered. "...Either of you..." He included Luther in his apology, still feeling like he hadn't been punished fully. Yes, his bottom was extremely sore, but that was more about claiming than punishment.

Grace kissed Diego's head again and then sat down, gently drawing Diego down across her lap after retrieving the cream, moving the blanket enough that his backside and thighs were uncovered.

Knowing how sore and sensitive Diego was, Luther grasped the smaller man's hands, so he wouldn't be able to reach back.

Diego whimpered softly, but didn't try and squirm away. He'd seen the cream and knew that meant Grace meant to take care of him; but he didn't know if she planned to spank him soundly first or not. He'd deserve it if she did and didn't want to argue or fight. He gripped Luther's hands tightly in an effort to behave and not reach back, taking comfort in the fact that he wouldn't be allowed to try and stop her, even if he lost his ability to control himself.

Grace didn't miss how red and heated Diego's bottom was and she placed a hand gently on his lower back, rubbing softly. "I love you, sweetie." She began to rub the cream into his backside and thighs. "But you _cannot_ keep putting yourself at risk. No matter how you're feeling, or who pushes you to react."

Diego whined as much at the words as the feeling of the cooling cream being rubbed into aching hot skin. "...I know, Mama..." he said, in a very tiny voice. "...I know. Just can't stop myself when I need to..." he admitted, in a shamed tone. He hated that he had so little self-control.

"It's not just me you need to be mindful of your own safety for," Grace continued, even as she kept up rubbing the cream in. "Now that you _finally_ know who you belong to, you have a responsibility to keep yourself alive and safe for him."

"Yes, Mama..." Diego agreed, in a very tiny, childlike voice. He gently squeezed Luther's hands and hid his face against his arm. He felt very, very guilty by this point and very repentant. And he felt young and vulnerable and almost childish in his need for things to be alright between him and Grace; and between him and Luther.

Luther leaned down to press a kiss to each of Diego's hands, stroking and squeezing them gently.

Grace continued using the cream liberally. "I know dealing with your father isn't easy, but that doesn't make it okay to take off into a dangerous situation alone. You could have been badly hurt before the others were able to get to you."

Diego let out a tiny sob. His mother was being so gentle, taking care of him. Her words were so calm and caring. And they cut through any excuses he might have tried to make for himself. "...I'm sorry, Mama... I'm so, _so__,_ sorry... I shoulda listened to Allison... Shoulda stayed home and waited for the others... I knew better! I_ know _better and I'm sorry! So, _so_, sorry, Luther!" He glanced up at his Dom with teary eyes. "...Wasn't trying to leave... wasn't trying to be in danger... was... _I'm sorry, mommy... Luther_... please don't be mad... _please don't be mad_..." His pleading cut off with another sob and then he was just crying, lying limp over Grace's lap as she rubbed ointment into his bottom, holding Luther's hands as tightly as he could. He thought he might be better able to understand how Luther had felt, because at this moment, he was terrified that both of them would give up on him and leave him, even though he knew that likelihood was impossible and it was foolish to even think it.

Luther bent his head, kissing Diego's wet cheeks; kissing the tears away. "I love you." He pressed another kiss to each of Diego's hands and then, gently and chastely, against his mouth.

"I know you're sorry, sweetie, and I forgive you. I love you," Grace promised, her voice loving and gentle.

Diego shivered, their words and actions of love helping to ease some of his fear but doing nothing to ease the guilt he felt. He felt so small and helpless and vulnerable; so needy and childish and disobedient. He quivered, still crying; but it began to take on a different tone, as if he was losing focus. His stomach felt funny; began flipping with a sinking feeling as he suddenly and rapidly dropped, the events of the day finally catching up with him. The only thing he was aware of was Grace's hand gently rubbing his sore bottom with the cream and Luther's voice washing over him between gentle kisses. He couldn't understand a word of what either of them was saying.

Able to tell Diego was dropping, Luther leaned over and gently pulled the blanket enough to cover everything but Diego's bottom and thighs, allowing their mother to continue rubbing the cream into his bottom and thighs. For his part, Luther continued reiterating how much he loved Diego; kissing and stroking him constantly.

Diego wasn't able to do anything beyond whimper, silent tears falling down his face as he lay still over Grace's lap and accepted her care. If the whimpers hadn't been said in intervals between Luther and Grace's words to him, it may have seemed as if he didn't hear them at all; but the whimpers were obviously responses, even if there were no words spoken that indicated he understood. It was obvious he heard, at least, even if he didn't understand.

Luther left Diego dropped for a few minutes; and then, as he'd done before, he changed it up, beginning to rub down Diego's shoulders, calling the other man back to him.

It took a bit longer for Luther to break through to him this time, he was so focused on his guilt, but finally, after several long minutes, Luther's voice caught his attention and he began to stir. He was still crying, but he began to understand words again until he was able to speak himself. "...I'm sorry I was a naughty brat!" he blurted to both Grace and Luther, his face flushing dark as he choked on another sob but took a deep breath instead.

"You're forgiven," Luther murmured, pressing a chaste, innocent kiss to Diego's lips.

"And loved," Grace added, her voice gentle and soft.

"I love you too... _so much_..." Diego whispered in a broken voice, squeezing Luther's hands again in response to the kiss, since he was still over Grace's lap and had to wait for Luther to bend down again if he wanted to return the kiss.

Luther leaned down to kiss Diego again, murmuring softly, "You've been punished and forgiven. No more apologies."

Grace gently rubbed Diego's back. "You're not being punished now, sweetie."

Diego returned the kiss, closing his eyes and sighing softly, almost purring. "...Thank you..." he said to both of them, slowly relaxing at the words.

Grace moved Diego carefully, so he was sitting back on Luther's lap, and kissed his head. "You're home and I love you."

Diego leaned forward, trusting Luther to hold him in place, and wrapped his arms around Grace in a tight hug. "I love you, mama... thank you for not giving up on me..." he whispered.

Grace immediately hugged him as tight in return. "I would _never_ give up on you," she promised. "I'm glad you're home. That this time around, you're staying with your family...with Luther...where you belong."

Finally releasing her and sitting back up, back into Luther's arms, Diego smiled at his mother. "This time will be different all around..." he said with conviction. Even if he had trouble not reacting to Reginald, he would have help, this time that made sure he wouldn't run away.

Grace kissed each of their foreheads and then picked up the tattooing supplies. "Allison mentioned you wanted these."

"Thanks." Luther situated Diego carefully, moving the blanket for access to his hip.

"Should I stand? Or lay on my side, sir?" Diego asked deferentially, knowing that the angle wouldn't be right if he remained on Luther's lap.

"I think lay on your side," Luther answered, gently squeezing Diego's other hip.

Diego carefully moved to the bed and lay down on his side, making certain his left hip was on top. The fact he was completely naked, and Grace was still in the room, didn't phase him in the least; letting Luther know that Diego was comfortable letting everyone see him and see everything and anything Luther did to mark and claim him. If he hadn't been, he would have attempted to cover up so she wouldn't see the bites.

Luther sat down next to Diego and leaned over to kiss the smaller man's shoulder before he began to tattoo his name across Diego's hip, going as carefully as he could.

Diego hissed at the burn as the ink was pushed into the deeper layer of his skin. This was a slightly different pain to being spanked, but the end result was the same; it meant he was fully and completely Luther's. He held as still as it was possible to do, though he did reach out and take hold of one of Grace's hands, asking her with his eyes instead of words to help hold him still.

Grace clasped his hand and then reached over to place her other hand on Diego's shoulder, holding him still so that Luther could continue tattooing. She kissed his cheek, murmuring a soft, "I love you."

Diego smiled. "I love you too, Mama... thank you for helping us... for being here with us for this..." he whispered.

Grace stroked his hair before returning her hand to his shoulder. "It's important to you, so it's important to me," she said simply.

Diego smiled again, relaxing as much as he was able to do while Luther signed his name into his skin.

Finally done, Luther stroked Diego's hair. "Do you want to take a look?"

"Yes please!" Diego said eagerly, not caring that he sounded like an over-excited child. He carefully sat up and stood, moving to the mirror so he could look at the results. "You always had better handwriting than me!" he commented as he noted the perfect size, slant and shaping of the letters. "I hope I can do as well..." he said, with a hint of worry. This would be permanent... a sign that Luther was his as much as he was Luther's, even if Luther was his master. He wanted it to be something Luther would be happy to look at and proud to show off. Biting his lip, he looked at Luther. "Could... could I maybe use one of Allison's lipsticks to write it out first? Then trace that with the ink? That way, I know it will look good before I do it..." He whispered the last and blushed.

Luther nodded, reaching out and stroking Diego's cheek. "That's fine," he answered reassuringly, leaning in and kissing Diego, at the corner of his mouth.

Diego impishly turned his head at the last minute so that Luther kissed him full on the mouth, pressing a bit more firmly. "...Love you..." he said against Luther's lips, before turning toward Grace. "...Did Allison happen to send anything like lipstick or some other item that can be used to write but is easily wiped off after?" he asked curiously.

Grace smiled at the sight of them so comfortable with each other and giving physical affection before she nodded and held out a lipstick to Diego. "She said in case either of you needed it."

"My sister knows me so well..." Diego said with a grin, taking the lipstick and turning back toward Luther. "...Over your heart... cuz you're in mine and I hope to always be in yours..." he said, almost shyly, before carefully writing his name on Luther's chest with the bright red cosmetic. It turned out he needn't have worried about how it looked. He took his time writing it and when he'd finished and looked at the finished letters, he couldn't help but feel that it was likely the best he'd _ever _written his own name. "What do you think?" he asked Luther, to be sure.

"It's perfect," Luther answered, letting his thumb stroke over Diego's lips before he pulled the smaller man in closer to kiss him. "I love you. You belong in my heart," he whispered.

Diego flushed at the words, kissing back before stepping back to get the ink and the tattooing needle. "You might want to get comfortable," he said, with a smile.

Luther sat on the bed, positioning himself to make it easier for Diego to tattoo him, watching the smaller man with obvious love and affection.

Diego shifted closer, finding that it would be easier for him to kneel between Luther's knees to get the right angle to reach the spot. So, he did so. He had been feeling love, affection and contentment, but the position suddenly caused feelings of belonging to flow through him and he had to swallow hard and take a deep breath before he continued, beginning to ink the signature he'd placed on Luther. "Feels right, being like this..." he said softly, hoping Luther understood what he meant.

Luther widened his legs to allow Diego to settle in comfortably and reached out to caress the other man's hair, careful to hold himself still so as not to cause any jostling. "Having you where you belong feels right," he whispered back.

Diego's smile would have lit up the room at the words and affection. Despite his fears, he was artistic by nature and it wasn't difficult for him to apply the tattoo. He didn't know how long it took, but when he finished, it looked exactly like the temporary mark had. He carefully cleaned off any residual lipstick and blood before leaning up and gently kissing the tattoo... over Luther's heart. "I will _always_ belong here..." he said softly, looking up at Luther with an adoring smile while his hands gently caressed Luther's thighs.

"_Always_," Luther promised, carefully leaning forward and kissing Diego's mouth. His hands slid down the smaller man's back, pressing and stroking and caressing possessively. "You belong _with_ me and _to_ me," he whispered, the words intense.

Diego whimpered, his position, the words, the affection... everything serving to make him very needy in more than one way. He sighed softly and leaned forward to kiss Luther's chest again. "...Trying to be good..." he mumbled in a disgruntled tone, like a child who'd been told he had to wait to eat his dessert. He wasn't used to _needing_ so much and it was becoming a bit overwhelming how much he needed Luther.

Grace walked over and kissed each of their heads. "I'll let you both settle for a bit," she said. "I love you both." She stroked their hair in turn and then quietly slipped out of the room.

Luther gently drew Diego up and onto his lap, bending the smaller man forward slightly over his arm to hold him securely in place before he ran his other hand over Diego's bottom, giving a light squeeze.

Diego shivered, whimpering again as the need grew. "...Master..." he whispered softly. "...Yours..."

"_Mine_." Luther gave Diego's bottom a mild swat; left his hand there for a moment to rub and then did it again.

And just like that, all the effort Grace had put into soothing his bottom by gently rubbing in the cream was gone and the fire was reignited. "...Yours..." Diego repeated with a whine, unable to keep himself from squirming.

Luther pressed a kiss to Diego's back, at the base of his spine, as he continued to swat steadily, letting his hand cup both cheeks at once. At the same time, he leaned over to whisper in Diego's ear. "I'm going to spank you until you can't sit down, because then you'll have no choice but to lean on me for the rest of the day."

Diego moaned softly, panting slightly as his stomach flipped and his head got fuzzy from the words. He squirmed a bit more frantically. "...Please, master... _please_..." he began to beg, the idea of _having _to rely on Luther, to lean on him for _everything_, making his heart race.

Luther began to swat Diego's bottom a bit harder and faster, pausing every so often to rub or to squeeze. At the same time, he pressed kisses over Diego's back...along his spine; his shoulders, neck and the back of his head.

It didn't take long for Diego to become an incoherent mess; whimpering, whining and begging Luther to make him his... make it so he'd never forget who he belonged to. He was squirming frantically, and it was soon obvious that Luther dominating him was as exciting as it was comforting. He was too far gone to control himself, though, squirming as far as Luther would let him, instinctively trying to rub or push into the arm holding him.

Luther kept his hold on Diego tight and secure, swatting more than he rubbed or stroked and kissing Diego's skin. His other hand stroked and toyed with various parts of Diego's body that he could reach, claiming the rest of him as thoroughly as he was claiming the other man's backside.

Diego didn't know how long they'd been in this tableau of Luther swatting him hard and relentlessly. The things the larger man was doing with his other hand were as mind-numbing as the spanking was, to the point he'd lost ability to talk. All he could do was whimper, whine and sob out with need. At some point, he'd come, spraying Luther with his release, but it was a very short period of time and he was fully aroused again, grinding against whatever part of Luther his hips could reach.

Luther almost clung to Diego, driven by another primal urge to _stake his claim_. He wasn't animalistic like he had been earlier, but he was still driven; to swat and turn Diego's bottom red, so he could see the claim. To stroke, manipulate and caress the other side of Diego's body, to the point that _every_ part of the other man would remember who owned him.

Diego turned his face enough to press his mouth against Luther's shoulder, stifling his moans, whines, whimpers and sobs; not completely- Luther could still clearly hear them- but enough that the sounds wouldn't carry through the house and disturb the rest of the family. His bottom hurt_ so badly_, but it felt _so good _to him, knowing it meant he belonged to Luther. He couldn't look in the mirror to see; his eyes wouldn't open and even if they would, his tears would have blinded him. All he could do was listen to Luther's words and feel his hands. When his one hand claimed the front of him, Diego lost it again, releasing with long, shuddering cries as he mouthed at Luther's shoulder, only instinct keeping him from baring his teeth and biting.

Luther let his hand rest gently on Diego's bottom, rubbing as he felt the smaller man's release. He pressed a possessive kiss to each red buttock and then another, harder kiss to the back of Diego's neck.

Diego's whimpering moan was shaky and if he'd been more aware, he'd likely have been surprised to find himself becoming aroused for the fourth time that day. His sobs by this point were silent, his body shaking with them, but not able to produce any sound. His eyes were glassy and red, but he'd cried so much, there were no tears either. His whole body was hot and achy and still _so needy_.

Luther, able to tell that Diego was becoming aroused again, carefully turned the other man over, so that they were face-to-face with Diego sprawled face-up over his lap. He carefully adjusted the other man so no weight rested on his backside and then leaned over to kiss and caress Diego's stomach and chest, his other hand gently and slowly stroking the erection.

Diego squirmed as much as he was able; which wasn't much, because Luther held him tightly. As gentle as Luther was being, he'd already released three times, he was dehydrated and while it felt wonderful... it also hurt. He gasped in air between the silent sobs he hadn't been able to stop, turning glassy eyes to look into Luther's face, needing to see his master to help calm the fear that was building because he was so completely out of control of his own body.

"I've got you." Luther stroked the side of Diego's face, holding eye contact with him. "I love you. You're safe," he promised, being as gentle and soothing as possible so that it wouldn't hurt so much.

Diego gurgled softly, turning his face into Luther's hand and then he was coming for the fourth time, his body shuddering and quaking from the force of it, even though there was little in him to release, as his body hadn't had time to recuperate from the other three times. When he finally went limp, in every way, he just shook with the silent sobs, unable to do anything but lie boneless over Luther's lap, looking up at him with glassy eyes, body shivering.

"I love you." Luther reached over, taking a bottle of water from the mini-fridge. He uncapped it and held it to Diego's lips, encouraging the other man to drink while carefully stroking Diego's hair.

It was instinct to drink obediently without even taking a few seconds to determine what he was drinking. He trusted Luther completely. Even so, his throat was raw from all the crying (and all the begging he'd done before he was unable to speak clearly) and swallowing was painful. He whimpered softly but continued to drink because his master had indicated he should.

"I've got you," Luther whispered. "You're safe here, with me." He held the bottle carefully, making sure Diego wouldn't choke. Then, once the contents were finished, he lifted Diego into his arms and carried him through to the adjoining bathroom, where he began running a bath.

Diego clutched onto Luther, weakly, still dazed and a little confused as to what was going on. He trusted Luther would take care of him and that everything would be okay, so it wouldn't matter if he couldn't think straight. It hurt to talk, so instead, he pressed his face against Luther's neck and gave the larger man gentle kisses against his pulse point, nuzzling in between the kisses.

Luther held Diego close and secure as he finished running the bath and then removed the rest of his own clothing before carefully climbing in with the other man, settling Diego in place against his chest.

Diego lay on top of Luther, his head resting on the larger man's shoulder, his face pressed against his neck. The warmth of the water stung as much as it soothed. He still hadn't looked in the mirror yet, but he felt raw and bruised. Luther had completely and thoroughly claimed him; outwardly, at least. Diego let out a tiny breath, kissing Luther's neck again.

Luther ran his fingers through Diego's hair. "I love you so much," he whispered. "You're my good boy." That didn't quite fit right in his head, so he held on a bit tighter and said, "My little tiger."

Diego chuffed at the words, looking up at Luther with bright eyes and a tiny, tired, smile. "I like being your little tiger..." he whispered, in a voice that was rough and ragged. He winced at how he sounded but continued. "I love you and want to be good for you..." He looked down again, kissing Luther's neck once more.

"I know and you are, my little tiger." Luther kissed his cheek and picked up a washcloth to start gently cleaning off Diego. "But that doesn't mean you have to submit to _everything_. And if things go further than they should, we need to talk about them."

Diego winced at the words, a worried look on his face. "...What if I want to submit to everything...?" he asked, voice still rough. "...Do you think we went too far?" His voice was tiny and almost childlike in his nervousness.

"I think four orgasms in less than two hours was very extreme," Luther said. "You got dehydrated and your voice is rough. And I think you ran out of tears." He carefully washed Diego's face. "It's not only on you, my little tiger. I need to watch and pay attention too."

Diego had nothing to say to that. He knew Luther was right, even if it had made him feel good to be so completely handled. "Okay, Master," he whispered, snuggling close and nuzzling Luther's shoulder. "I'll try and pay attention. Let you know when things start happening you don't want... like my tears running out, or my throat hurting so bad I can't talk..." His voice was gravelly.

Luther nuzzled his neck. "After I've dried you off, I'll give you some more water to drink." He stroked a finger gently over the tattoo of his name on Diego's hip. "This feels good to look at."

Diego leaned down and kissed his name on Luther's chest. "It does for me too..."

Luther brushed his fingers through Diego's hair, continuing to wash the other man. "I love you, my little tiger."

"I love you too, Master. With every part of me..." Diego smiled sweetly, putting his head back on Luther's shoulder.

Luther kissed Diego's head, cuddling the other man close to him for a few more moments before he got them out of the bath and began to carefully dry Diego off, stroking his cheek or kissing him every so often.

Diego held still and tried to cooperate, although when his bottom was dried, he couldn't help the whine that escaped.

Luther was very careful when he dried Diego's backside, patting it rather than rubbing. Once he was done, he gently kissed Diego's neck before beginning to dry himself off.

Diego shivered as his backside was gently patted dry. The burning ache hadn't eased much, though it had eased a little. If he thought he could get away with it, he would request to go to bed and skip dinner, but he knew Luther wouldn't go for that. And even if he would, Grace wouldn't.

Once he was dry as well, Luther wrapped an arm around Diego and led him back through to the bedroom. "What do you want to wear?" he asked.

"Something soft and loose," Diego said with a blush, moving in front of the mirror to stare in fascination at his backside.

Luther headed over to pick out some clothes, moving to Diego's side so he could dress the smaller man.

"Can I go without a shirt?" Diego asked, still examining his bottom; the angry, red, swollen, very slightly bruised cheeks fascinated him.

"Yeah." Luther put the shirt back and then began to help Diego into the pants.

Diego held onto Luther's shoulders, carefully stepping into the pants, hissing as they were pulled up. Once they were in place, he relaxed and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to the corner of Luther's mouth. "Thank you, Master... for taking care of me..." he whispered.

Luther kissed Diego back, in the same spot. "I love you. I will _always_ take care of you, my little tiger."

Smiling, Diego moved to the side so Luther could get dressed. Since they were staying inside, he decided to go barefoot.

Luther dressed and then drew Diego into his arms, giving him a tight hug and kissing his neck before wrapping an arm around his shoulders to guide him from their bedroom.

Diego and Luther were the last to arrive in the dining room, so everyone was staring as they walked in together.

It was Klaus who broke the sudden silence. "Shit! I thought you were gonna start out slow! Not go straight to 50 Shades!" he blurted, staring at the swatch of skin exposed by the low hanging pants Diego wore. The pants hung from Diego's hips precariously, allowing Luther's name to stand out proudly... as well as exposing an approximately 2 by 12-inch patch of angry, swollen red bottom. When Klaus finally stopped staring at the red, he noticed the bites. "Hell... I didn't think you had it in you..." He whistled in appreciation. "Now I know why you didn't wanna tie me up... you were on the wrong freaking side of the ropes..." He paused. "I assume you both know what goes where and how to buy condoms..."

Keith snorted, while Ben shook his head and gave Luther a sympathetic look.

Vanya just stared wide eyed at her two brothers, trying to figure out if she should be worried or be happy for them.

"That's not..." Luther paused, realising there wasn't much he could say; that it wasn't what it looked like? Well, it kind of was. Except without the ropes. Although _was_ that something Diego would want? Luther cast a quick glance at the smaller man's face, to see what Diego's reaction to that was.

"You need a cushion?" Allison asked Diego softly. "I can grab you one." She'd seen his red backside earlier, but from the looks of it, Luther had continued spanking after she'd left the room.

Diego's face was scarlet, and he was opening and closing his mouth like he wanted to respond to Klaus but didn't know what to say. At Allison's question, he shook his head, then gave her a tiny smile. "Not sure I want to sit, but thanks anyway..." he whispered back. He was fairly certain that unless Luther insisted, he'd prefer to stand and eat. Of course, if Luther wanted him to sit so that he could feel his ownership... of course, he'd do that.

Luther ran his hand down Diego's arm, murmuring, "You could sit on my lap. If I keep my legs apart, you won't have to put any weight on your bottom." He sat down, smiling at Grace as their mother put food on the table.

Diego nodded at that. While he wasn't certain it would be any easier to sit on Luther than it would be a pillow... he wanted to sit on his master's lap. "Thanks, mama... " Diego smiled at Grace as he carefully sat on Luther's lap.

Luther wrapped his arms possessively around Diego's waist, drawing the smaller man back protectively against his stomach, though he did what he'd said and parted his legs so Diego wouldn't have to sit on his sore backside.

Grace smiled at Diego, turning loving smiles on each of them, and bent to kiss each of her children's heads before she finished setting the table and finally took her own seat.

Amazingly enough, given how everyone continued to stare at the love bites and hickeys on his chest, the only one who continued to talk about their relationship was Klaus... and he was chock-full of interesting and potentially useful trivia. Luther's lap was more comfortable than he'd expected and Diego found himself blinking to stay awake.

Noticing that Diego was becoming sleepy, Luther began to gently encourage him to eat, bringing forkfuls of food to the other man's lips in a way that seemed almost subconscious.

Diego was on auto-pilot, obediently eating whatever Luther put into his mouth.

Klaus couldn't help but grin at that. "You might wanna have a few snacks and sports drinks in your room. Water is good, but he'll need the extra nutrients and electrolytes," he said to Luther. "I'll bring them by while you get him settled." He seemed very pleased to have something he knew more about and was able to help his two brothers. He seemed more than pleased that Diego was apparently 'like' him. "I'll answer any questions and if he needs to talk..." Klaus had been addressing Luther most of the night, unless it wasn't something Luther could answer. Diego's face had grown more and more confused at that.

"Why...?" Diego finally blurted out, but couldn't finish the question, as Klaus honed-in, with laser focus and answered.

"Because he's your Master, so unless he says you are answering for yourself, I'll assume he speaks for you. Unless I know he won't have the answer, that is," Klaus interrupted cheerfully, grinning at the blush that covered Diego's body at his declaration. "Of course, if you tell him and me that he can answer for himself, I'll talk to him directly. But since you haven't done that..." Klaus gave Luther an impish yet daring grin, as if goading him to_ not _let Diego speak for himself and handle the evening's conversation for him. He'd heard Diego's voice. It was the perfect excuse (and perfectly valid) for Diego to not talk and rest his throat. And it'd give them both a little more experience with Luther being in charge in front of other people.

Luther hadn't actually planned to stop Diego from speaking; but he could hear the smaller man's raw, abused voice. And since everyone could see that Diego was _his_... "You know an awful lot about this." Apparently, a whole lot more than Luther himself knew. A note of concern, worry and affection crept into his voice as he asked Klaus, "Did you ever get what you needed?"

Klaus blinked, surprised by the question. He didn't answer directly at first. "Most I learned through doing things the wrong way..." he admitted, not elaborating. He saw Ben wince. His brother had been a ghost with him in his learning phase. He relented at the end and said softly, "I had it once. He died..." He was referring to Dave.

"I'm sorry." Luther's voice was soft with empathy. He kept one hand on Diego and reached his other over the table, gently squeezing Klaus' hand. "If you ever need to talk or anything...I know you tried to stop me making some really bad decisions in the future. I'm sorry you were neglected for so long. You should have had more than just Ben in your support system."

Klaus smiled crookedly. "Thanks, bro... I'll do that," he said, in a grateful voice.

"You aren't alone..." Ben reached over and squeezed Klaus's shoulder.

Luther smiled, giving Klaus' hand another squeeze before he resumed feeding himself and Diego.

For the most part, everyone was content to do general chit chat that didn't require him to talk, so Diego could just eat what Luther fed him and listen to everyone else. The few times someone had a specific question for him, they'd followed Klaus's example and asked Luther instead. It felt weird, Luther answering for him, and it seeming natural. But it was a good weird. He felt safe and cared about.

Soon, everyone was heading back to their rooms, though. Klaus stopped Luther as they were leaving the dining room. "I'll come by in a few minutes with some items you might need... nothing too personal; you want vibrators or dildos, you're on your own," he said, loudly enough everyone could hear... grinning at Diego's bright red face.

"Thanks." Luther wrapped his arms tightly and securely around Diego, running his fingers through the smaller man's hair. As soon as they went back to their room, he planned to cuddle and caress; not roughly, but gently and soothingly.

Diego nodded at Klaus, following Luther meekly to their room.

Luther stepped inside the room and guided Diego to the bed, sitting down and drawing the smaller man onto his lap. "I love you," he whispered.

Diego put his head on Luther's shoulder and snuggled. "I love you too." He snuggled a bit more before saying, "Klaus knew a lot, Sir..."

Luther nodded, stroking his fingers through Diego's hair. "He did. When he comes, you can ask him any questions you need to, my little tiger."

Diego nodded at that and continued to snuggle until there was a knock on the door. He glanced at it when Klaus's voice could be heard on the other side. "It's me..."

"Just a moment," Luther called, acknowledging his brother, before asking Diego, "You want to stay like this? Or move?"

Diego smiled crookedly, before whispering, "Let's wait to see what he has to say?" If he got too comfortable, he knew he'd fall asleep and he didn't want to do that to Klaus. He'd ignored him too many times in the past.

Luther nodded and smiled at Diego, kissing his head before calling, "Come in, Klaus."

Klaus slipped into the room, an unobtrusive black backpack in hand. He closed the door behind him before moving to Diego's bed and sitting, unzipping the bag. "I went shopping when it became clear you two were a thing..." he said softly, beginning to pull items out and setting them next to him. "The sports drinks..." He pulled out a six pack and handed it to Luther. "Fruit punch flavor; remembered that's his favorite flavor..." He grinned at Diego.

Luther smiled at Klaus. "Thank you." His response was quiet. Sincere. Grateful. He took the drinks from Klaus, taking the opportunity to squeeze his brother's hand. He wasn't going to make the same mistakes as before when it came to Klaus. Or Vanya, Ben and Keith.

"They taste better cold, so..." Klaus grinned happily, relieved that they seemed open to receiving his gifts. "The energy bars don't have to be, obviously. I can put them on top of your fridge...: He immediately did so, then turned to the other items. "Fun stuff first or more serious?" He looked at Luther.

"Whatever you think is best," Luther answered honestly, pulling Diego that bit closer to himself.

"Fun first then, since it doesn't really need explanation..." Klaus giggled. He held up a silk mask that didn't have eyeholes. "Blindfold." He then held up what appeared to be four ropes, also made of a soft material. "Ropes."

Remembering the comment Klaus had made about ropes and Diego, Luther glanced at Diego's face, trying to see the smaller man's reaction to the objects. Were either of them appealing? He thought of blindfolding and tying up Diego and suddenly found his body reacting in quite an obvious way...at least, it would be obvious to someone sitting on his lap.

Diego looked at the items, hesitantly reaching out and rubbing the material between his fingers. "...Soft..." he whispered in a rough voice, squirming slightly when he noticed Luther's reaction.

"Yeah. The point is to keep you in place and still- not scratch you up..." Klaus nodded.

Luther ran his fingers over Diego's hair, gently and soothingly. "I don't want anything to cause you harm."

Klaus grinned at both men. "That's as far as I went buying toys. You'll have to decide what you want and get it yourself. But here is the business card of the establishment I buy from. They're reputable and unassuming..." He paused, picking up the other items.

First, he held up a flexible ice pack. "This helps with bruising. I actually had it in the freezer for a bit. Just squeeze it a little so the little gel bits are as flexible as possible and it will conform to whatever part of you, you put it on."

Next, he picked up an extra- large bottle. "This is aloe lotion with added minerals, vitamins and such to help skin. Past experience lets me know that if you spank him frequently and hard, the skin can get dry." He held up a loofah. "This is for exfoliating any dry skin you can't prevent; just don't use it on freshly spanked skin unless you want raw spots..." He winced.

Luther listened intently, giving Klaus his complete attention. Hearing Klaus had to go so far with trying to get what _he_ needed made him sad and he reached out, gently squeezing his brother's arm. "I really appreciate this," he said, his voice quiet and filled with sincerity.

"I'm just glad I can help. I never expected to have anything at all in common with any of you..." Klaus admitted. He held up the very last item. "Dave introduced me to this..." he said, with a hint of sad wistfulness as he handed the tube of cream to Luther. "Turns out when he needed to actually discipline me, spanking wasn't terribly effective cuz I liked it too much. He didn't want to harm me, so... a few smacks to make me sensitive, cover my backside with that cream... and it was all kinds of stingy burn without the fun of him touching me. Put me in the corner till it wore off and I was usually ready to promise good behavior for at least a month or more..." Klaus snorted. "Not that Diego will be actually getting into trouble..."

Diego looked at the bottle with worried fascination.

Luther wasn't entirely sure he could agree with the assessment of Diego not getting into trouble. After all, if Reginald was involved and pushing his tiger's buttons...still, if this was something to differentiate between punishment and claiming, that could be a good thing. "Do you want to talk about him?" he asked Klaus softly. Had _any_ of them known about Klaus' loss? Luther knew he didn't; but to be honest, he should have guessed _something_ had happened. Klaus had changed practically overnight, after all.

"I never expected to meet him. Maybe I wasn't supposed to... I time jumped back by accident after stealing that case off those assassins..." He glanced at Diego, worried. That had been when Dora was murdered, after all.

Luther didn't know the details of what had happened then; all he knew was that Diego had left to go and see his ex-girlfriend, the police detective. Everything after that had been a whirlwind of events and it hadn't been until coming back in time that things had finally settled. But from the sounds of it, both Klaus and Diego had suffered without anyone there to support them.

Wrapping one arm firmly around Diego, Luther reached out and drew Klaus into a tight hug with his other arm. He couldn't make up for the neglect his brother had suffered before, but he was determined to make sure Klaus _never_ suffered from that again.

"How... how did...?" Diego couldn't finish the question. He knew what happened to Eudora and how it had messed him up; and they weren't together anymore. If they had been, he would have been worse, he was sure.

"I went back to the Vietnam war. Dave was a soldier. Somehow... I was able to pose as a soldier as well... we were together a year. He was about to be sent home when... when... I tried to keep him alive, but I couldn't... " Klaus turned into Luther's hug and tried not to cry. He left it unsaid he came back immediately after. Dave had been his reason for staying.

Luther gently pulled Klaus even closer, so he could sit his brother on his lap as well, hugging him tightly. He felt a stab of guilt that he hadn't noticed...that Klaus had had to deal with this grief on his own...and he voiced the regret out loud. "You shouldn't have had to deal with this on your own. You should _never_ have been left alone. You won't be anymore," he promised. "I'm sorry you went through so much. Not just going back in time but being driven to alcohol and drugs because no one was there to support you outside of Ben. It won't happen again," he promised. "You won't _ever_ get neglected again."

Klaus just nodded mutely. He believed Luther. It would take getting used to, though. "Thanks... Ben has been helping a lot, though and now that he's in a living body again... well, it helps. Having all of you in my corner, I think I might be able to harness my abilities this time through..."

"Well... even if you can't," Diego whispered. "We'll help and be there for you..."

Klaus nodded, kissing both his brothers on the cheek. "Thanks. But tonight, it's about helping and being there for you. You prolly want to take care of the bruising, at the least..."

"Yeah..." Luther agreed, wondering if he should feel guilty for going that primal and possessive. He'd never wanted to _hurt_ Diego, but it was hard to reconcile that with the sense of satisfaction he'd got from reddening the other man's backside. And the fact was, he knew he was going to want to do it again. He leaned in and kissed Diego's hair, before asking Klaus, "What sort of signs did you get that things went too far?"

Klaus thought about that. "To be honest, I never looked for signs. It always worried Dave that he might hurt me, and I wouldn't say... but the one rule we had was I had to be able to function the next day. Other soldiers' lives depended on me doing my job right..."

"There was one time... we were on leave. We didn't leave the room for three days and I couldn't walk straight or sit right for two of them. He worried that had been too rough... and that's where I learned the value of ice and lotion." Klaus grinned. "I guess the only way to know for sure if you're going too far is if it scares Diego. At which point, he needs to safe word and you immediately listen. If he's not scared of what you're doing and doesn't safe word, then I guess you have to retain enough control to make sure there's no blood or broken bones... sometimes you can't tell if it's too far until you accidentally cross the line, but after, if you make adjustments and rules so that it never happens again..."

Diego nuzzled against Luther. "I don't feel like you went too far..." he whispered. "I like and need you to be completely in control like you were..." he said, afraid Luther would insist on taking things down.

Luther let his fingers run gently through Diego's hair, even as he addressed both of them. "I don't know if a safe-word is needed...or, rather, I don't think anything more than, 'Stop,' or, 'No,' is needed. Because I'd always respect that and put a halt to things immediately," he said honestly. "As for blood or broken bones...there's no chance I'd _ever_ let it get to that point."

"Then I think you're safe. As long as Diego says something when he knows he should..." Klaus looked at Diego.

"I'll do my best..." Diego promised.

"We're still feeling our way around this." Luther brushed his fingers over Diego's ears. "It's a learning curve for both of us." He sighed, thinking their father really didn't help matters with _any_ of them. "It's easier that we don't have to hide it around you and the rest of our siblings...or Mom and Pogo," he added. "Easier still that you have a better understanding of this kind of thing than either of us do."

Klaus hugged both of them before standing and moving toward the door. "Thank you." He paused. "It means so much that you shared this with me..."

Luther smiled at Klaus. "It means a lot that you're helping...explaining...supporting us," he said sincerely. "It makes things a lot easier."

"I've gotta get back to my room. Ben is waiting for me... but if you have any more questions tomorrow..." Klaus offered, with a smile.

"We'll seek you out," Luther promised. "But we can do that even if we don't have any questions. Just to spend time together."

"Of course!" Klaus grinned. "Tomorrow, then..." He slipped through the door, closing it behind him.

Luther rubbed his hands over Diego's arms and stroked his ears, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth before saying softly, "I'm going to put you over my knee so I can rub some of that lotion into your bottom."

Diego nuzzled against Luther's cheek. "Yes, master."

Luther kissed him again, stroking his hair, before settling the smaller man in place over his lap, making sure his body was supported by the bed. He tugged the pants down and off, leaving Diego completely naked, and then began to rub some of the lotion into his bottom and thighs. "I love you, my little tiger."

"I love you too, master." Diego shivered and whimpered. It hurt as much as it felt good.

"I've got you." Luther was very careful and gentle as he rubbed the lotion in. "I'm sorry that you're in pain now." But he wasn't sorry that Diego was feeling the effects of his claiming; that the smaller man's bottom was marked as much as the rest of him. The sight of the marks made him satisfied...proud, almost.

"I'm not, master..." Diego admitted. "Like that it reminds me you are in control... like that I can look in the mirror and see your claim, but also just feel it..." he whispered.

Luther leaned down, pressing a soft, gentle kiss to the base of Diego's spine. He had to ask the next question. "Did it scare you? When I went...almost primal in my need to claim you?" In a way, it had scared Luther; that he'd needed to claim the other man that much.

Diego thought about the question before hesitantly answering. "It scared me a little; I'd never seen you so focused and out of control at the same time. But I wasn't afraid of you. I was afraid I'd ruined everything between us because I'd insisted on my own way..." He paused uncertainly, before having to swallow back sudden tears.

Reluctantly, he continued, "And I was scared at myself because... I _wanted_ you to claim me like that. I wanted you to take over completely and do what you wanted to me... wanted to_ have _to take it..." Diego sniffled slightly. Admitting this wasn't easy, but he knew he had to. "I was scared because I knew, deep down, that if you wanted to hurt me... wanted to make it so your marks and claim couldn't be hidden... wanted to spank me so long and hard, I _couldn't_ sit, even on a pillow or your lap, without sobbing... if you truly wanted to damage me... I wanted that. Because I feel like I deserve worse..." His voice cracked at the strain of saying so much at once, plus he was crying softly again.

Luther was still being so gentle, rubbing in the lotion. He couldn't see the other man's face, but he was sure it must be horrified. Swallowing hard, he blurted, in a tiny, childish voice, "I'm sorry. I know you'd never want that, and it would hurt you if that happened and I _never _want to hurt you. I'll do my best to stop if we need to... I'm sorry, Master..."

The response hurt like a dagger to Luther's heart; not that Diego had told him that, but that it was hurting him so much. That Diego felt like he deserved so much worse than Luther would _ever_ feel comfortable giving him.

Luther carefully moved Diego into his arms, hugging him hard and tight; as if he never wanted to let go. Which, truth be told, he didn't. "I'm not perfect, Diego," he whispered into the smaller man's ear. "I've screwed a lot of things up. I didn't follow my own instincts the first time around. You might have been the one to walk away, but I let you go. I didn't go after you."

Stroking Diego's hair, Luther continued, "I was even too afraid to approach you when I did. When we took that first step. Mom...she made me _promise_ to talk to you. To reach out to you. Even then...I nearly let my cowardice drive me away. I only stayed then because you asked me to. Of course, now...now, I _will never leave you_ or _let you go_."

Diego clung to Luther like a lifeline, softly crying and pressing as tight as he could to him. "It wasn't all your fault... my leaving... and when I finally wanted to come home, you grabbed hold and didn't let go... and I know you never will again. But I did so many things wrong when I wasn't with you... you are my compass Luther and I was so lost without you there to point me the right way. I messed up so many times and people got hurt. They died..." He let out a tiny sob, thinking of Dora.

Luther pressed a kiss to Diego's neck and then another one to the other side of his neck. "Things won't go that bad again," he promised. He gently touched Diego's cheek, encouraging the smaller man to look at him, and kissed the tears from his cheeks. "I'm going to hold on tight and _never_ let you go. _Never again_," he promised.

"You'll tie me to you? So, I can't get away?" Diego gave him a look that was pathetic in its hopefulness.

"I'll _make sure_ of it," Luther promised. "Now that I've got you, I won't let you go again," he promised. "I love you so much. And I've seen what it was like without you in my life. I won't let it happen again."

"Thank you..." Diego shivered and leaned up, kissing the corner of Luther's mouth.

Luther kissed Diego on the mouth. "I love you. So much. I need you so much." Kissing his neck, he asked softly, "Would you like to go out for lunch with me tomorrow?"

Diego let out a soft, incredulous but happy laugh. "You want to take me out into public?" His voice held a hint of excitement. A smile bloomed on his face. "I'd like that..."

"I want to take you out," Luther said. "I want to be in public with you. To show you off." He kissed Diego again. "If you wanted, we could also go to that shop...see if there's anything you'd like to try out."

Diego blushed. "I'd like that... I want to be seen with you."

Luther pressed a kiss to each of his blushing cheeks. "I love you, my little tiger. And I want you to know that you're free to touch and explore my body however you'd like to. You don't have to wait for an invitation."

"Anywhere?" Diego asked hesitantly. "What about kissing you?" he whispered. "Can I do that any time or any place?"

"Any time; any place," Luther promised. "You're so important to me. I value you so much. I want you to feel comfortable with me...free to touch, hold and kiss however you need to." He let his thumb stroke gently over Diego's lips.

Diego kissed Luther's thumb and smiled happily. "I... I noticed how interested you were... when Klaus gave you the ropes..."

A slightly sheepish look came over Luther's face as he admitted, "When I thought about tying you up...blindfolding you...I have to admit, the thought was _very_ appealing."

"...For me too..." Diego admitted. "The thought of being helpless for you. Completely at your mercy..." Diego swallowed hard and shivered.

Luther stroked the side of his face. "It's something you'd like to try?" he asked. "I wanted to ask when Klaus brought up the ropes at dinner," he admitted.

"Yes, sir. I wanna try it. _Real _bad..." Diego whispered and swallowed again. His voice was sounding scratchy.

Luther pressed a gentle kiss to Diego's throat. "We can try it now, if you want...but maybe you should have one of those sports drinks Klaus brought first?" he suggested.

Diego nodded. "My throat is a little sore," he admitted.

Luther reached out to the mini-fridge, opening it and taking out one of the bottles. He uncapped it and held it to Diego's lips so he can drink. "I want to try and save your voice as much as possible, my little tiger. So unless you need to say stop or no... you won't be talking without my permission this evening."

Diego opened his mouth to respond, then blinked sheepishly and nodded instead, mouthing the words, 'Yes, sir'. He obediently drank from the offered bottle.

Luther smiled. "My good little tiger," he murmured, stroking Diego's hair. When the other man was finished, he pressed a gentle, chaste kiss to his lips. He then reached for the ropes and blindfold, gently laying Diego back on the bed so he could begin tying Diego's arms and legs to the bedposts, very careful to make sure he wasn't uncomfortable.

Diego let himself relax back into the bed; not easy to so when his bottom hurt any time, he put pressure on it. It didn't take long for his entire focus to be on Luther, though. Just the idea of being tied by his master caused his heart to begin racing, his breathing to become shallow and frantic, and his member to betray his interest in the proceedings to the fullest.

Luther pressed a kiss to Diego's neck after he finished tying and then picked up the blindfold, carefully fastening it in place before gently kissing the other man.

Diego eagerly responded to the kisses that were on or near his mouth. He felt his stomach growing warm and heavy as he realized he had to rely on his ears to figure out where Luther was... and that he had no clue what the other man planned to do. His arousal grew at the feeling.

Luther ran his hands down over Diego's stomach and hips before following the same path with his lips. He gently scraped his nails down the other man's legs, careful not to hurt.

Diego tried to follow Luther's movements, but being unable to move himself- in reality- all he could do was quiver in place, twitching wherever lips or nails touched.

"I love you so much," Luther whispered against Diego's skin, gently nipping along his thighs. He continued to nip, kiss and gently scrape his nails along the other man's body.

Diego continued to quiver, pressing toward Luther as much as possible. He whimpered softly, wanting to beg, but he'd been told not to speak, and he wanted to obey. _Needed_ to obey. So, he didn't speak.

Luther kissed, caressed, stroked and gently nipped over the entire front of Diego's body, working his way back up over the smaller man's stomach, chest, neck and face, grasping Diego's hips possessively.

Diego took a quick breath in as he felt Luther covering him with his body, felt the possessive grip on his hips.

Luther pressed a gentle kiss to Diego's lips and while he let his body cover the other man's, he was also careful not to let his full weight settle on him. "My good little tiger," he whispered against Diego's lips.

Diego tried to capture Luther's lips with his own, as that was one of the few parts of his body he could control. Everything else was being controlled by Luther directly, or being controlled indirectly by his own body's reaction.

Luther allowed Diego to 'capture' his lips, pressing a bit more firmly. He let his hands slide along the other man's arms and then gently along Diego's ribs.

Diego shivered and let out tiny gasps as Luther's hands roamed over his body. He raised his hips as much as he was able to while being tied.

Luther kissed his way down over Diego's chest and stomach, nipping gently at the skin and then sliding his hands under the other man's body, gently caressing Diego's backside.

As gentle as Luther was being, Diego felt the touch on his backside keenly and couldn't stop the soft whine from escaping. He didn't try and get away, though.

Luther pressed a gentle kiss to Diego's lips, swallowing the whine, and then kissed along the line of Diego's jaw and across his neck. "_Mine_," he whispered.

Diego almost responded, 'Yours,' but caught himself just in time and instead whined again, nodding in agreement; just enough Luther would know he was agreeing without dislodging Luther's lips.

Luther gently stroked his hand down Diego's stomach, letting his fingers brush over the other man's erection.

Diego's erection twitched at the gentle caress and Diego kept out a tiny squeak, his whole body faintly shaking.

Luther gently stroked over Diego's erection and then kissed his way down the other man's chest and stomach before he took him into his mouth.

Diego was never so grateful to be tied and held down, as when Luther enveloped him, his body nearly jackknifed in response. He hadn't been expecting to be taken care of in such a manner and it felt so good, he couldn't stop a sob from escaping. He very nearly began to beg, inarticulate, guttural noises escaping despite his efforts not to talk.

Well aware that not making any sound was nearly impossible in this situation, Luther didn't chide Diego for the noises, instead continuing to work over the other man's erection. His hands grasped Diego's hips firmly and possessively.

Diego tried, he really did, but being so completely under Luther's control while the other man worked on him in a way Diego had never expected to experience from him... was too much. "...Please, Master... please... I can't... I'm going to... please..." he finally blurted out, in a whining sob.

Luther didn't pull away or release Diego; yes, he'd told the other man he wasn't to talk, but he wouldn't deny the pleasure as punishment. Instead, he tightened his grip on Diego's hips and added a bit more friction.

Diego bit back the other words he was going to say with a sobbing moan, the friction stealing his ability to think coherently. The pressure reminded him who he belonged to in a way mere, words wouldn't. He wasn't able to move his legs much due to the ties, but he opened them as much as he could, a wordless offering to his master.

Luther gave Diego's hips a gentle squeeze, telling the other man without words that it was okay to let go...to release. He had no intentions of pulling away or letting go.

Even without the permission being verbal, Diego could sense Luther's intentions, blushing when he realized Luther wasn't pulling away. Diego wasn't able to hold out, though and, knowing he was allowed, he let go. It wasn't as painful as the last one he'd had several hours earlier, but it wasn't as intense as it could have been either; his body still recuperating. It was enough for everything to go fuzzy for a few seconds.

Luther stayed in place throughout the orgasm, taking everything there was from Diego before gently pulling back. He carefully crawled up Diego's body and kissed the corner of his mouth before unwrapping the blindfold.

Diego's eyes zeroed in on Luther's face immediately as he gave his Master a dazed look. Swallowing hard, he licked his lips, but stayed silent. He still hadn't been given permission to talk, even if he had messed up once. He wanted so much to make Luther feel as good as he did. He opened his legs a little more and lifted his hips half an inch in silent offering.

Luther pressed another kiss to the corner of his mouth and whispered, "I love you so much. But...you talked when I told you not to." He stroked some hair out of Diego's face as he said, "When I untie you, you're going to kneel between my legs with your hands clasped behind your head. No looking away from me or closing your eyes."

Diego blushed, disappointed and ashamed that he had failed such an easy task. He nodded in agreement, though.

Luther kissed his cheek. "You don't need to feel ashamed, my little tiger." He carefully untied the ropes and then sat on the bed with his legs apart and waited.

It took Diego a few moments to move as his arms and legs adjusted to being able to move again, but soon, he was crawling off the bed, kneeling between Luther's legs and looking up into his master's eyes. He didn't look down, even if his first instinct was to do so. He shivered and waited for instructions, cognizant of the fact that all it would take was a few small shifts and adjustments and he could use his mouth to pleasure Luther the way he had been.

Luther reached out and settled his hand against Diego's cheek, thumb stroking over the smaller man's lips. "I love you." His voice was soft but rang with sincerity. "Do you have any idea how much I trust you? How much I value you?" His other hand traced idly down over Diego's chest. "It took me too long to realise, but now, there is _no doubt_ in my mind how important you are to me."

Diego was flushing at the words, but he kept his face up and his eyes on Luther. It was obvious the words made him happy.

"You aren't a failure," Luther continued. "You've done more, right than made mistakes. I know how much I can count on you. I know I have your loyalty...and that means the world to me," he said honestly, letting his fingers brush over the smaller man's ears.

Diego"s mouth fell open and it looked like he wanted to argue, but instead, he licked his lower lip and swallowed. His eyes were suspiciously moist, and he blinked rapidly to clear them, since his hands were behind his head like Luther had ordered.

Luther's fingers stroked along Diego's cheeks as he said, "I've always admired your ability. You make it look like an art form. When you fight...I enjoy watching it. It's beautiful."

Diego whimpered softly at that, the tears spilling down his cheeks. The look on his face was one of surprise and wonder. He'd never realized Luther felt that way about him. After all, how special was his ability when any martial artist or highly trained specialist could do the same?

Luther's thumbs gently stroked his cheeks, wiping away the tears. "If there was no danger...if we were safe...I could watch you train for hours," he confessed. "There were so many times I would have wanted to reach out. Just to touch you." He threaded his fingers through Diego's hair. He could touch now. It soothed more inside of him, just the action of stroking. Touching. Caressing. He leaned forward, pressing their lips together; still as gentle and chaste as every other time he'd kissed Diego.

Diego returned the kiss, just as gentle and chaste, keeping his hands in place behind his head. He wasn't able to keep his eyes open, but that was only for a short moment as Luther kissed him; trying to look into Luther's eyes while being kissed resulted in his eyes crossing. He let out tiny sighs of contentment at the touches and caresses. When he was allowed to talk again, he'd tell Luther that he'd like to train with him watching. He knew Luther could give him pointers on ways to improve; and the thought of his Master watching him like that made him feel really good inside.

Luther wrapped his arms tightly around Diego, pressing kisses to the other man's neck and face. Between kisses, he murmured, "You're a good brother and a good sub. Brave and loyal. I would trust you at my back and _by my side_, no matter what happens."

Diego shivered and managed to keep from choking out a sob at the words. It was really difficult to stay in position; to not move his hands from behind his head and instead wrap them around Luther's waist in a tight hug. To keep looking up at Luther (as long as his face wasn't being kissed) and not to hide his face against the large man's stomach. To remain silent and not begin babbling about how he trusted Luther completely and always wanted to be by him. It was very hard to do all that, but he somehow managed to do it, because he'd been told to do it and he wanted to be obedient.

"My good little tiger." Luther kissed each of his cheeks and then his mouth; pressed a kiss to his throat. "You're doing so well," he praised softly. "So good."

Diego took in a shivery breath and since Luther was kissing his throat, and he couldn't look into his eyes, he slanted his head back so that more of his throat was exposed. He might not be able to voice how much he trusted Luther, but he could physically demonstrate it by letting himself be as open and vulnerable to the larger man as possible.

Luther pressed another kiss to Diego's throat, whispering against the skin, "I love you. You are _so_ important to me." He wrapped his arms around the smaller man, nuzzling into his neck before murmuring, "You can talk and move."

"..._Master_..." Diego sobbed out, squirming until he could wrap his arms around Luther tightly. He then began to press frantic kisses everywhere he could reach as he spoke. "...Love you so much... _need_ you... _lost without you_..." He whined at what he considered too many barriers between his mouth and Luther's skin, nuzzling and aiming for anywhere Luther's shirt or pants wasn't covering, working his way all the way down to Luther's ankles and back up, touching and kissing any showing bit of skin.

It was easier to let himself start being vulnerable and exposed around Diego, but it still wasn't quite second nature to strip. However, with Diego touching and kissing, Luther hesitantly started to remove his own clothes. For all that he'd gained confidence in becoming Diego's master...it was still hard to think that the other man would want there to be no barriers of clothing between them.

"...Thank you, Master..." Diego breathed out softly, nuzzling against Luther's neck once Luther was finished removing the barriers and he could move in close again. He took in a deep breath, memorizing his Master's smell. Having seen Luther's appreciation at him being tied and hearing the appreciation at him being blindfolded, he was fairly certain, if the option was there, Luther would want to gag him and put earplugs in as well. If that was done, the only senses Diego would have to keep him from losing his nerve would be touch and smell. Continuing to nuzzle, he began to kiss his way down Luther's body; taking his time, making certain to kiss gently, every so often taking a deep breath to smell Luther and giving a tiny lick.

Luther breathed in deeply, feeling his body reacting as Diego kissed and touched him. He'd never experienced the level of intimacy in the future that he was now with the other man. He'd never expected to have anyone want to touch him; certainly not the way Diego was right now. He let his hands move slowly to Diego's head; tangling in the other man's hair. "So beautiful..." he breathed out, before flushing self-consciously. He hadn't really meant to utter that, even though it was true.

Diego couldn't help himself. He growled happily at Luther's words, feeling more empowered and wanted than he could remember ever feeling. He continued to kiss, lick and smell his way down Luther's chest, stomach, past his hips and down the outside of his hips and legs. He kept his teeth to himself; that seemed too aggressive...not submissive enough. Licking? He truly enjoyed tasting Luther and made sure he tasted the larger man often.

Luther groaned, before biting his lip, again self-consciously. His hands still remained in Diego's hair; not gripping or pulling, but just to feel the softness of it against his skin. His body reacted to the other man's kisses and touches, but he didn't try to stop it, letting himself believe that Diego was okay with his size and body.

Diego nuzzled against Luther's ankles and calves for a bit, even making sure to pay attention to the other man's feet. He wanted it clear to Luther that he wanted to memorize every part of the other man; that he loved every part of him. When he started moving back up Luther's legs, he moved up the inside; keeping to the inner calves, spending a few moments on the back of Luther's knees, still nuzzling, smelling deeply and licking between kisses. And then he was moving up the inner thighs. When he reached Luther's member, he slowly and carefully moved around it; very careful not to touch, focusing on Luther's groin area with the nuzzling, kissing, licking and he breathed very deep, letting out a happy little sigh at the musky odor.

Luther's sigh was very nearly another groan and he let his fingers grip gently in Diego's hair before sliding down his neck and back. He did wince as he felt his member stirring and growing, though. Knowing it would be so much bigger than normal, he didn't think anyone could possibly find it attractive; and while he couldn't help reacting to Diego's actions, he didn't want to do anything to spook the other man.

Diego's eyes widened when he realized how big Luther would be... he paused, looking up. He knew Luther would never forgive himself if he hurt Diego... and Diego knew that he didn't have enough experience with this not to possibly hurt himself due to going too fast. Swallowing, he asked, almost breathlessly, "...Can I taste you?" If he got permission, then maybe he'd get it right.

The question took Luther aback. He'd never done anything like this...been anything like this...with anyone. Letting himself be naked in front of Diego was the first time he'd ever been naked in front of _anyone_. Almost subconsciously, his hands cupped Diego's face. "Maybe...not tasting. Not the first time. But you can touch," he offered, almost shyly.

Diego couldn't help a small pout of disappointment from crossing his face, but it was a brief pout. He slanted his head into Luther's hands, turning his face briefly to kiss one of Luther's palms, then smiled back up at his master, his look adoring and accepting. "Okay, master..." he whispered, before slowly, almost hesitantly (he'd never done this before), reaching out and carefully taking a gentle grip on Luther's erection and starting to slowly rub and squeeze. He varied the pressure and speed, trying to find the one pressure and speed that seemed to feel best to Luther. He kept his eyes on Luther's face the entire time, so that he would catch that one moment where it was perfect, and he could keep it at that level.

Luther's eyes closed; he couldn't help it. Diego's touch felt like heaven to him. Pure, perfect bliss. His hands continued to frame the smaller man's face, stroking and caressing every bit; like he was trying to memorise Diego. Memorise this moment between them.

Diego continued to watch, but he interspersed his watching with nuzzling into Luther's hands as well as looking at Luther's member... enjoying how it felt to hold him and please him. "...I love you so much..." he whispered softly, before pressing a tiny kiss to Luther's palm. "...Thank you for letting me do this... thank you for letting me make you feel good..."

Luther's fingers stroked over Diego's face, brushing over his lips. "You...always make me feel good." The whisper was interspersed with a groan as his body continued to react to Diego's touch. "You...affect me. In so many ways." It was harder to talk; his release was so close.

Diego looked at Luther's member almost longingly. He knew how good it had felt, releasing while Luther still held him in his mouth. He wanted to do that for Luther. But he knew his master was self-conscious about his size and pretty much everything to do with his body. It hurt Diego to remember how he had played a part in that self-consciousness. The only thing he could do to make up for past actions was to make certain Luther knew how much Diego loved him and wanted him. All of him. But he wouldn't do anything without permission. Not just because Luther was his Master and was in control, but because he knew, if Luther didn't agree, Luther wouldn't enjoy it. He'd be too self-conscious and worried about Diego's reaction to be able to enjoy it. Licking his lips, he looked back up at Luther. "You affect me too, you know. You make me a better person. You make me want to be the best I can be... I love you, Luther..." He whispered the last. It felt bold, using the larger man's name. Almost as if he were taking a liberty. But he wanted it to be clear._ It was Luther he loved_. Not just Master.

The words...the use of his name...triggered a release faster than just Diego touching him had. Luther's fingers flexed on the smaller man's face; allowing himself to stroke and caress as he rode the waves of his release. Finally, he focused entirely on Diego, still stroking and caressing. His voice was rough; not just from the after-effects of his orgasm, but from emotion. "I love you, Diego," he whispered in return. "I never knew it was possible to love and need someone this much until you gave yourself to me."

Diego's smile was wide and bright, even if he was crying again. He'd kept hold of Luther through the man's release and he didn't let go until Luther had stilled. Diego glanced at his hands, covered in Luther's seed and he couldn't stop himself. When the impulse hit him, he just followed through and brought one of his hands up to his face, beginning to lick it clean. When he realized what he was doing, he glanced back up at Luther, a bashful, nervous look on his face. What if Luther got upset at his actions?

Luther let his hand gently cup Diego's cheek, stroking over his chin, and smiled at the smaller man. "You tasted good to me," he admitted, keeping eye contact so that Diego would see his sincerity.

Diego relaxed as he realized Luther wasn't upset and proceeded to finish licking his hands clean. He figured his actions would make it clear he felt the same about Luther. He felt a bit wanton when he braved up enough to ask in a whisper, "...Please let me clean you?"

Luther blinked and then smiled at that. "You have permission, my little tiger. My _beautiful_ tiger," he added; a bit more confidently, as Diego hadn't reacted badly to Luther calling him beautiful.

Diego smiled back, carefully standing and retreating to the bath for a warm, wet washcloth. When he returned, he knelt at Luther's feet, squeezing in between his knees. Then, giving the larger man an impish grin, he leaned forward and began to gently lick Luther clean. He'd only brought the washcloth out in case Luther objected, or to get anything remaining once he'd done as much as he could with his tongue.

Luther hadn't really been expecting that and the sound that escaped was something between a sigh and a groan. He allowed his fingers to tangle in Diego's hair again, touching and stroking the smaller man. "I love you so much," he whispered, a note of awe in his voice. "I never thought I would have you...but I'm so glad I do."

Diego spent as much time as possible cleaning Luther. When he'd finally got all he could, he gently used the washcloth before looking up at Luther with a smile that was equal parts surprised and awed. "You taste so good..." he whispered. He'd obviously not known what to expect.

Luther let his fingers stroke over Diego's face, caressing over his lips. What he said was something of a surprise to him; but he wanted Diego to know. Know how important he was. "You're the first person who's ever been able to see me like this," he whispered.

Diego blinked before he gave Luther a pleased smile. "Really? That's really... I like that..." he admitted, with a blush. He looked sad momentarily that he couldn't say the same back. "I... I'm sorry. Before and after Dora... I was a slut. But I won't be any more. I'm only yours..." he ended fervently, a pleading, hopeful look asking for Luther to believe him.

Continuing the gentle touch, Luther said softly, "I believe you, my little tiger." He drew Diego in closer, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and nuzzling his neck. "I love you and you're _mine_," he whispered, before kissing Diego's neck.

Diego sighed happily, snuggling against Luther. "I love you so much... I'm yours... and you're mine, master..." His voice was full of belief. He nuzzled a little, his actions becoming slower as the day caught up with him. He was exhausted.

Luther eased them back onto the bed, settling Diego on top of him. "Go to sleep, my beautiful tiger," he whispered into the smaller man's hair. "I'll take you out to lunch tomorrow. Show you off to everyone. Afterwards, we can ask Klaus for his advice when we visit that shop." He ran his fingers through Diego's hair.

"Yessir..." Diego mumbled. Within seconds, he was asleep.

Luther pressed a kiss to Diego's head and closed his eyes, holding on tightly as he slipped into sleep as well.

* * *

The next morning, Diego awoke slowly, feeling safer than he could remember feeling in years. Carefully, trying not to wake up Luther, he crawled out of bed, stifling a whimper at how sore he was, and went into the bath to brush his teeth and clean up a little.

Luther slowly stirred as the warmth of Diego's body on top of him left. Blinking sleep out of his eyes, he pushed himself up and ran a hand through his hair, making his 'bed-hair' look even scruffier.

Diego hobbled in from the bathroom, stopping in the door to stare at Luther. "How is it possible for you to be so sexy?" he breathed.

Luther immediately zeroed in on Diego and a wide, happy smile spread across his face at the sight of the other man. He held an arm out. "Come here, my beautiful tiger."

Diego grinned at the name. He blushed at being called beautiful. "Yes, sir..." he said, his voice dropping slightly on pitch. He slowly walked to Luther, both to cover up the fact he was limping slightly and also because he could feel his skin, stomach and chest heating from the way Luther looked at him. He was becoming aroused just from Luther's smile.

Noticing that Diego was limping, Luther gently drew the smaller man into his arms as soon as he was close enough, kissing and nuzzling his neck. "You're still sore?" As he asked the question, though it was more of a statement, he reached out for the bottle of aloe vera gel.

"Yes, sir..." Diego didn't attempt to lie about it. In the past, he would have... not wanting to seem weak in front of Luther. But now? Being weak in front of Luther wasn't a bad thing. In fact, it actually felt good to be weak and vulnerable to the larger man. It felt good because he knew Luther wouldn't use his weakness against him.

Luther pressed a gentle kiss to Diego's shoulder. "I love you," he whispered. "You're my beautiful tiger. Just watching you move, even outside of training, makes me happy." He carefully shifted Diego, so he could begin rubbing the gel into the other man's backside once more.

Diego let out a small groan of relief as Luther rubbed the lotion into his bottom. He let his forehead rest against Luther's chest and relaxed. "I like when you watch me..." Diego admitted shyly.

Luther kissed his hair as he continued to gently rub, still holding Diego tightly against him. "I could watch you for hours," he confessed. "Training and otherwise. You move so beautifully."

Diego smiled at that, looking up and kissing Luther's jaw. "Maybe we can train together sometime?"

"I'd like that." Luther kissed his lips. "Although...I think we should do it alone. I'm not so sure I could hold myself back," he admitted, a bit sheepishly. "I always knew you'd have reacted badly before...now, I don't think I could stop myself from touching you."

Diego gave Luther a shy but naughty grin. "Who says that's not what I was aiming for?" he asked, in a saucy tone. He stepped back, glancing toward the door.

Five seconds later, there was a knock and Vanya called in timidly, "Breakfast is almost ready..."

Luther reached out, stroking the side of Diego's face before calling, "We'll just be a moment." He kissed Diego's cheek and then pulled his own clothes on before guiding the smaller man to the door.

Diego had put his own clothes on as quickly as he was able while Luther was getting dressed. He wasn't quite as fast as the larger man- moving more gingerly because of soreness- but he was fast enough that he was able to pull on a pair of Luther's sweats in the time it took Luther to fully dress. Luther's sweats were _all _he was wearing; the item hung low on his hips, so the tattoo and remnants of the rough play were visible above the waistband and he stayed barefoot. He didn't plan to wear anything else if Luther didn't put it on him. The only reason he put on the sweats was because, while he didn't mind Grace, Allison or Klaus seeing him without clothing and seeing how thoroughly he belonged to Luther, he wasn't certain Vanya, Ben or Keith would be able to handle seeing the same thing.

A smile spread across Luther's face at the sight of the tattoo and the marks of his claiming and he gently squeezed around Diego's shoulders as they left the room. He smiled at Vanya as he led Diego through to the kitchen.

Vanya's eyes widened at the visible evidence that Diego had been spanked even after dinner the night before, but as he was smiling brightly and was leaning into Luther like the larger man hung the moon- instead of being afraid of him- she could only assume that Luther had only given Diego what Diego wanted. She didn't understand it herself... but unless Diego showed signs of being afraid, or signs that he was injured and neither he or Luther had noticed, she wouldn't comment.

Keith just eyed the very red patch of skin, noting that there were suggestions of bruising below the pants, and snorted softly. "Well... least you're working together now..." he muttered.

Ben frowned slightly at what he could see, easily imagining what he couldn't see. His experiences of tagging along with Klaus when he was a ghost and his brother was going to really dangerous places where he wouldn't feel invisible had stuck with him. "If either of you feels not okay with anything in the future... and just doesn't know how to tell the other... you can tell me, and I'll help..." he offered uncertainly. He didn't think that was the case, but it was so easy for a situation to turn pear-shaped. He wanted them to know he was in their corner no matter what.

"Thank you." Luther's response to Ben was sincerely meant. If there was ever a time Diego felt uncomfortable and wouldn't tell Luther, he hoped that the other man would feel able to tell someone else. They were still feeling their way around this and each other, after all.

Since Reginald was still away, Allison hadn't put a cushion down, instead figuring that Diego would settle on Luther's lap. When she caught sight of the tattoo on Diego's body, she smiled. It made her happy to see it; to see that Diego and Luther were finally where they belonged, with each other.

Grace walked over and kissed each of their cheeks, giving a loving and affectionate smile to each.

Luther smiled back at her. "We won't need you to cook lunch for us, Mom," he said quietly. "I'm going to take Diego out."

Vanya perked up at that. "You're taking him on a date?" she asked, with more excitement than she'd expected to feel.

Diego gave her a surprised glance but smiled at her obvious excitement. "Yeah... he wants to take me out and show me off..." He straightened his shoulders and nearly preened, clearly flattered.

Luther smiled, sitting down at the table and drawing Diego down onto his lap. "I want _everyone_ to know..." he said honestly, before looking at Klaus. "I was hoping you might meet us after lunch. We were going to visit that shop you told us about and... well, you know more about this stuff than we ever could." And it would allow them to spend a bit more time with Klaus, too.

Ben gave Klaus a 'look'. "Really? You told them about _that_ shop?"

Klaus stuck his tongue out at Ben. "No. I told them about the _other _shop. The one that they might actually feel comfortable going into and_ not _have a heart attack and lock me in the house if they knew I'd gone there..." he said to his brother, before blinking and giving the rest of the family a sheepish look. "Forget I said that..." he said, with a crooked grin.

Diego frowned faintly, obviously worried. "I only know of one shop that would have caused _any_ of us to feel that strongly against you going... Lucky for you, it doesn't open for business for another five years, or I'd be telling Luther he should seriously consider locking you up like you said..."

Klaus blinked at the strong reaction. "How do you even know about the _other _place?" he asked in surprise.

"I worked with the police… Investigating? _Seriously_? Did you _not_ know what I did for a living? You seemed to know what _all_ of us did..." Diego blinked himself.

Klaus kept the befuddled look on his face for a few more seconds before laughing. "Naw, man. I'm just kidding ya. I knew you investigated stuff and that you prolly know all the really _bad_ places to go..."

Luther raised his eyebrows at that and glanced down at the top of Diego's head. "Maybe you ought to give me some more details about that shop and exactly when it's due to open." As he had at dinner the previous evening, he began to feed Diego along with himself.

"I'll do one better and tell all of you..." Diego grinned at the disgruntled, resigned look on Klaus's face.

Klaus sighed, then grumbled. "Sure. Tell everyone so they can make sure I never get to step foot into it _ever._..." He didn't sound all that upset, despite the words.

"Only cuz we love you..." Diego smiled sweetly and proceeded to tell everyone about the shop, where it would be, when it would open and how quickly it would fall into disrepute because of certain elements taking over.

Luther listened intently to Diego's explanation and then looked at Klaus. "This time around? You're going to stay safe and out of trouble. Out of dangerous places. If not? Big brother is going to step in."

Allison blinked, glancing at Luther's face as she heard the more confident note in his voice. And then she smiled happily at Diego, knowing he had to have played a big part in Luther feeling able to step up.

"Sir... yes, sir!" Klaus saluted jauntily in a teasing manner. His smile was happy, and his eyes were serious, though. He'd do as Luther said, if only because his Big Brother was noticing him now and had decided he was worth protecting.

Diego smiled back at Allison, also hearing the confidence in Luther's voice and happy that the family's decision to change things that were possible to change was occurring. This time around, no one would feel invisible.

Luther smiled at Klaus...at each of his other siblings. He never wanted any of them to feel out of place and invisible; and to that end, he said, "Since Dad's going to be gone for a few days...maybe we could all meet in the main room after dinner this evening. Do something fun together that doesn't involve training."

"Oh! I'd like that!" Vanya blurted, excited at being included, before she blushed and glanced around at everyone else. "If it's okay, that is..."

Keith smiled at her. "I could get behind that idea as well..."

"How long is Dad gone for again? Maybe we can plan things to do together every day until he returns and insists a return to our routine?" Ben suggested.

"He'll be gone for the rest of the week at least," Grace said.

"You and Pogo could join us too, Mom." Allison smiled at her. "It'd be nice if we were all together...if we could make time to all be together."

Vanya nodded. "Yes! You were left out of the family as much as I was... we all should be together so we can... we can be what we weren't allowed before..." Vanya turned red as she realized she'd blurted her response out a bit more loudly than intended.

Grace smiled, running her fingers through Vanya's hair. "Spending time with all of you will make me very happy," she said simply.

"Be a proper family," Luther said softly.

"You too Pogo..." Diego whispered, as the longtime caretaker hadn't said anything.

Pogo smiled and gently patted his shoulder. "Of course, master Diego," he said.

Since they'd all finished eating, Luther confirmed with everyone the times they were meeting (Klaus after lunch; everyone else after dinner) and then, after everything was cleared away, he guided Diego back to their room.

"They're almost as excited as me about you taking me out in public..." Diego whispered, once they were behind closed doors.

Luther smiled and kissed Diego's neck. "I'm excited about it as well," he admitted quietly. He gently nipped the skin and then guided the smaller man over to the bed, retrieving his hairbrush on the way.

Diego eyed the hairbrush with a bit of nervous interest, his thoughts going to something else a hairbrush might be used for beyond what it normally was used for. He didn't say anything, though, wondering what Luther had planned.

Luther sat down on the bed and carefully drew Diego down to sit between his legs before he began to brush the smaller man's hair.

Diego squirmed slightly until he was able to adjust to the pressure on his sore bottom and then relaxed and nearly started purring as Luther groomed him.

Luther brushed Diego's hair gently and carefully, pressing kisses to his skin every so often. "I love you so much," he kept whispering.

"I can feel that..." he whispered. "...I'm so grateful we have a second chance... that we aren't squandering our opportunity to be with each other like before..." Diego swallowed and turned his head enough to kiss Luther full on the mouth, not chaste or innocent, but careful to leave it up to Luther if the larger man wanted to deepen it or not. "I love you too," he breathed against Luther's lips.

Luther responded almost automatically, fingers sliding through Diego's hair as he pressed closer, deepening the kiss. "I won't let you go again," he promised.

Diego let out a happy little whimper, opening himself up to the kiss. He'd never admitted it before, in that other time, because he'd never dreamed that Luther would ever feel anything but disgust for him if he admitted it and certainly not want him. But now he knew... all he wanted was to belong to Luther. To give himself fully and completely to Luther's control. To love and be loved in return.

Luther pulled Diego closer to him; as close as if he were trying to merge them into one being. His hands slid down the smaller man's back, caressing and stroking as he parted his lips, pressing deeper, operating purely on instinct.

Diego groaned softly, opening up further, accepting Luther's advances fully.

A bit hesitantly, but growing in confidence at the other man's response, Luther let his tongue slip into Diego's mouth. His hands gently grasped the smaller man's backside; not gripping hard or swatting, just cupping possessively.

Diego moaned at the possessive touch, at having his mouth claimed so fully. He hesitantly moved his own tongue, twining it around Luther's in offering.

Luther responded, letting their tongues twine together. He pressed in closer to Diego, sliding his hands up and down the smaller man's back, bottom and thighs.

Diego whimpered, whined and moaned softly, continuing to return Luther's kiss completely. He let his hands roam over Luther's back, thighs and backside, kneading and squeezing gently, exploring like Luther had given permission.

Luther shifted, allowing Diego to touch and explore his body as much as the other man wanted. His own hands came to rest on Diego's hips, thumb gently stroking over the tattoo of his own name...brushing over the heated skin of the other man's backside, without putting any pressure on it.

Encouraged, Diego let his hands roam around to the front of Luther's body, running his hands under Luther's shirt and along his stomach before pushing Luther's shirt up high enough to rub at his own name over Luther's heart.

Luther shifted again to make it easier for Diego to reach his stomach and chest, keeping the kiss deep. His body started reacting to the touches; to the contact of the other man. He pressed into the touches, his own hands roaming over Diego's body.

Diego's breathing began to become ragged as his own body began to react.

Noticing, Luther gently pushed the pants down off Diego, letting his fingers glide over the other man's erection while his other hand continued to stroke and caress the tattoo that showed who Diego belonged to.

Diego shivered and whimpered, his body reacting instinctively to push his erection more firmly into Luther's grip. Letting out a muffled sob, he let one of his own hands slide down Luther's torso and into the larger man's pants, blindly searching until he could gently grasp onto Luther's own arousal and begin stroking.

Luther kissed deeper and more passionately, his erection swelling further in response to Diego grasping it. He stroked and rubbed the other man's erection, carefully controlling his own strength.

Diego almost sobbed, feeling Luther's control, feeling the larger man's response to his touch. Feeling how large he was. He let his other hand slide down to join his first, holding onto Luther with both hands and doing his best to make the other man feel good.

Unable to help himself, Luther groaned softly into Diego's mouth. He still kept an iron control over his own strength, gently stroking and rubbing the other man as he felt his release pushing closer to the edge.

Diego gasped as Luther's control, over himself and over him, was enough to send him over the edge. His body stiffened then slumped into shuddering spasms, his release covering Luther's hand and possibly other parts. He fell forward, grateful Luther had hold of him, as he felt like his legs would collapse.

Luther wrapped his arms tightly around Diego, his body shuddering as his own release hit him only moments after Diego's. He pressed a kiss to the other man's neck and whispered, "So beautiful. My beautiful tiger."

Diego let his head fall onto Luther's chest, still breathless. "You're taming this tiger..." he whispered softly, kissing Luther's shoulder. He sounded a little amazed at the fact. One of the reasons he and Dora hadn't worked was his inability to 'settle down'. All he wanted now was that. To stop wandering and stay close to home, where his Master was.

Luther ran his fingers through Diego's hair and kissed his head. "You're mine. You belong to me," he whispered.

"Forever..." Diego promised.

Luther tightened his embrace. "Don't ever leave me." The words were a hoarse plea. "I couldn't take losing you again. It would destroy me this time."

"I never want to leave... I'd destroy myself if I did..." Diego swallowed. "I make so many bad mistakes when I let Father get under my skin. I don't want to run... but if I do because I stop thinking and just react... please don't leave me out there. Come find me. Drag me home to you. And then punish me so hard that I never forget myself again..."

Luther kissed Diego's neck, hands clutching at the smaller man almost desperately. "I couldn't just let you leave...stay away from you," he whispered in Diego's ear. "You're in my heart. This is where you belong. _With me_."

"Promise? I'll never get away from you, again? I'll be with you forever?" Diego's voice was pleading.

"I _promise_," Luther whispered. "Not having you before...it hurt so much, I won't be able to deal with that pain. I _need_ you. I need my beautiful tiger. I need _you_, Diego."

Diego relaxed visibly and moved in to hold onto Luther as tightly as possible, his head on the larger man's shoulder. "I need you too..."

Luther pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "I'm going to have to shower. M..." He hesitated, feeling abruptly self-conscious; not quite brave enough to finish the suggestion he'd been about to make.

Diego shivered at the kiss, turning his face to nuzzle against Luther's neck. He heard the hesitation in his Master's voice and stepped back enough to look into Luther's face hopefully. "Can I join you?" he asked softly. He was a bit braver when it came to some things, even if he wasn't as experienced as he liked to pretend.

Luther smiled at the question and wrapped his arms a bit tighter around Diego. "Yes. I would like that," he said honestly.

"Guess we're a bit overdressed..." Diego said with an impish grin, hesitantly taking the hem of Luther's shirt and drawing it up slowly. If Luther made any move to stop him, he'd back away; but part of him wanted to help undress the larger man. Wanted to make him feel good while doing so.

Luther shifted enough to make it easier for Diego to start removing his clothes, making no attempt to stop the smaller man. He still looked a bit self-conscious, though. Somehow, it felt different to allow Diego to remove his clothes; to choose to see Luther's size of his own accord.

Diego pressed tiny kisses along the skin that he was baring, starting from Luther's belly-button and slowly moving up his torso until he could pull the shirt completely off. He then leaned in and kissed Luther's neck, purring softly against the larger man's ear, "I know you don't like your size... but I love it. Love feeling dwarfed by you... feeling small and weak beside you... knowing you can handle me without any problem at all..." He nuzzled against Luther's neck. "I like being your little tiger... cuz you're my magnificent dragon..."

Luther wrapped his arms tightly around Diego, the words easing something inside him he hadn't even realised still ached. He pressed kisses along the back of the smaller man's head, allowing himself to breathe in Diego's scent. "At least I'm not covered in hair now," he whispered, fairly certain the other man wouldn't like that.

"Even if you were, I'd still love it... because it's you..." Diego admitted, ashamed that he'd had any part in making Luther feel self-conscious and ashamed about his own body. "...I only said the things I said to you then because I was being a little shit... lashing out and_ trying _to hurt you. I didn't really believe any of it... and I'm so sorry I said it. Feel like I'll never be able to make it up to you, to apologize enough. " Diego closed his eyes tightly against sudden tears. He wouldn't ask Luther to punish him for what he'd said again, even if he felt like he deserved to be; he didn't want to upset Luther further. "...Even if you were, I'd just curl up against you for warmth and comfort... it would be a good thing, not bad..."

Luther's first instinct had been to lift Diego into his arms. Now, he followed through with that, easily holding the smaller man tightly against himself...against his bare chest. "I love you," he whispered, kissing each of Diego's ears in turn. "I chose to keep myself covered when all of you came back. I didn't want any of you to see what I'd become," he admitted quietly. "When you said those things, it was after things had gone wrong with Mom. I know how much her being deactivated hurt you." He took a deep breath and hugged Diego tighter. "I believe...I know...you were lashing out because of how much you were hurting at that time."

Diego wrapped his arms around Luther's shoulders, hiding his face against his master's neck before whispering, "...That might be the reason, but it isn't a good reason. I should never have treated you like that, no matter how much I was hurting... I'll never stop being sorry for it..."

"You're more than making up for it," Luther whispered into his hair. "I couldn't have ever imagined willingly taking my clothes off for you before...letting you take off my shirt. Being naked in front of you, where you could see _everything_." He swallowed before whispering, "Before you, I never would have let anyone touch...handle...my erection."

Diego sniffled, the guilt only lessened slightly by Luther's words. It still hurt that he'd been a large part of the reason Luther had been reluctant to do any of those things with someone before. "...I love you..." he whispered, nuzzling against Luther's neck. "...I'm glad I'm helping you a little... I just wish I hadn't been part of the reason you didn't want to do any of those before..."

"You're not just helping me a little. You're helping me a _lot_." Luther kissed each of his ears again. "You're making me feel valued. And loved. Worthwhile, because you chose to give yourself to me. You're making me happier than I ever was before, my beautiful little tiger."

Diego relaxed at the words and the kissing. Giving Luther a crooked, slightly saucy grin, he whispered, "...Your little tiger wants to take a bath with you, Dragon..."

Luther smiled and cupped Diego's cheek in one hand. "Does my beautiful little tiger want to help me out of my pants first?"

Diego pressed his face into Luther's palm, smiling. "...Yes, Sir, he does...and he'd really be happy if his Dragon would help him out of his..." he teased, even as he allowed himself to slowly slide down Luther's body until he was standing and able to take hold of the band of Luther's pants, slowly tugging them down, pressing tiny kisses and licks at the flesh he was exposing. By the time he was carefully lifting each of Luther's feet to remove the clothing completely, he was knelt on the floor in front of Luther. He didn't get up right away; liking the feeling of having Luther tower over him. He shivered as he looked up Luther's body, the view making him swallow hard. It would be very easy to shift up just a few inches and... he couldn't resist taking another taste.

Luther only shifted enough to allow Diego to remove his pants. As the smaller man knelt in front of him, he reached down and framed Diego's face in his hands. "So beautiful," he whispered, a note of awe creeping into his voice. "And _mine_."

"_Completely_ yours..." Diego breathed out against the area he'd been licking, his breath fanning warmly over the spit-slicked skin. "...Completely needing you..." he breathed out again, before leaning in and taking a deep breath, scenting Luther, his nose and mouth pressed tight against his Master's groin.

Luther threaded his fingers through Diego's hair, his erection beginning to grow and swell under the other man's actions as his body reacted to what was _his_. "Need you so much, my beautiful little tiger," he whispered.

Diego growled softly from the back of his throat, much like the tiger Luther kept calling him. He breathed in deeply again, turning his head so he could nuzzle, kiss and lick Luther's member. He wanted to take him in his mouth, but Luther hadn't wanted him to do that before and he didn't want to do anything until given expressed permission.

As his erection continued to form, Luther couldn't help groaning. His fingers flexed in Diego's hair, tangling in the soft strands; stroking and caressing the smaller man's ears and down his neck as he unconsciously pressed himself closer.

Diego continued to lick, kiss, nuzzle... but it didn't feel like enough to him. "...Please, Master... my Dragon..." he whimpered, nuzzling the tip of Luther's erection with his mouth.

"I don't want to hurt you," Luther whispered. "I don't want to do _anything_ that could cause you harm."

Sighing, Diego knew he couldn't say much against that worry. Luther was very large. The chance of him accidentally hurting Diego was high... especially when Diego's lack of experience meant he wouldn't know how to safely take him all in. "Train me... teach me, master... maybe then, one day..." His request was as close to begging as it could be without him actually begging. He kissed and licked again, keeping his eyes turned upward to look in Luther's face as he did so. Being on his knees, in front of Luther, doing this... was heady.

Luther's hands slid back to cradle and frame Diego's face, gently stroking and caressing the smaller man's face. "Yes. I will. I'll train you...teach you." His voice turned ragged, his release close.

Diego's smile was brilliant. Keeping his eyes focused on Luther's, he very carefully licked one last time. If he couldn't do for Luther what Luther had done for him... maybe he could come close to it. "How good is your aim, Dragon?" he asked, in a throaty voice. He leaned back so he was in direct line of fire and opened his mouth, his eyes daring, almost begging.

Luther took a deep breath to respond, but his release hit him with almost staggering force, triggered by Diego's actions and words. And his aim really wasn't bad.

Diego stayed still, in place, catching everything. When it was over, he swallowed hard, then licked his lips. The grin he gave to Luther was unrepentant and it was obvious he was pleased with himself; and with the results of what he'd asked for. "Almost a perfect shot..." he teased impishly, still licking his lips. He looked completely debauched, kneeling at Luther's feet with Luther's release splattered on his face and chest. Debauched and happy.

Luther smiled. "I think we both need a bath now." He reached out and carefully pulled the pants the rest of the way off Diego, then lifted the smaller man into his arms and carried him through to the bathroom.

Diego managed not to squeal, barely, as Luther picked him up. He wrapped his arms tightly around the larger man, still grinning at what he had coaxed Luther into doing.

Luther pressed kisses to Diego's head as he ran the bath for them and then got in, settling them both in the water. He picked up the washcloth and began cleaning off the smaller man. "I love you so much, my beautiful little tiger," he murmured.

Diego leaned back into Luther, sighing happily as he was bathed. "I love you too, my Dragon..." he said quietly. Picking up a washcloth, he began to gently clean Luther wherever he could reach. It wasn't as easy, since he was in front, but he could still manage a little bit.

Luther pressed kisses to Diego's skin as he cleaned him off, gentle and soft. Every so often, he would whisper the word, "Mine."

Diego would let out a tiny purr with each declaration of ownership. He was content and happy, feeling owned and cherished. "...Always yours..." he whispered back frequently.

After they'd both finished washing each other, Luther took one of Diego's hands, smoothing it out and pressing kisses along his hand and arm, up to his shoulder, before repeating the action on the other side.

Diego shivered. He loved being kissed by Luther. "...Feel special and cared about..." he admitted, with a tiny sigh.

"You _are_ special," Luther whispered, kissing one side of Diego's neck. "You _are_ cared about. And loved," he added, kissing the other side of Diego's neck.

"...So are you..." Diego sniffled, suddenly feeling emotional. "...I need you so much... couldn't live without you now... I'd just shrivel up and die..."

Luther kissed his lips, deeply and passionately. "We'll _never_ be apart again," he promised. "I won't let that happen."

Diego sighed happily, just returning the kisses. He felt a slight stirring due to the position they were in, but his body had decided enough was enough. He needed food, water and rest before it would be ready again. He smiled sheepishly at Luther. "I think you wore me out..." he teased gently, snuggling back as much as he could.

Luther cupped his face in his hands. "Not enough to prevent our date, I hope." His thumb idly stroked over Diego's lips. "I could watch you all day, my beautiful little tiger," he murmured.

"Oh no... there's nothing keeping me from going on that..." Diego promised. "...I fully expect you to feed me enough that I regain all my lost energy..." he teased, a little more boldly.

"I'll make sure you're completely satisfied," Luther promised, before helping Diego out of the bath so he could begin drying the smaller man off.

Diego got quiet as he thought about what was occurring, a pensive look on his face. Giving Luther a hesitant look, he said quietly, "...I... I feel so small and helpless and... out of control next to you. I... Before, I would have fought you. It would have scared me. I... it doesn't scare me, but I can't help wondering if there's something wrong with me that I like it so much. That I _like_ being small and helpless and dependent on you..." He blushed faintly. "I don't understand how it is that it doesn't bother you... I'm... I'm more than a handful. I don't understand how you could want to be responsible for me..." he admitted. "I don't understand it, but I'm thankful you do want to... that you are... I really would be lost without you..." He swallowed hard, fighting back sudden tears. He didn't understand why he was so emotional, but he didn't want it to ruin their lunch date.

Luther pressed gentle, affectionate kisses along Diego's skin. "It doesn't bother me because I always felt very strong emotions towards you," he admitted quietly. "I always felt that pull towards you. That draw." Kissing Diego's shoulder, he added, "I told you that I was always drawn to watch you when we were training. I don't know if you remember that there were several times, I was unfocused. That I didn't concentrate. It was because I found myself focusing on you. How graceful you were. How you moved. How _beautiful_ you were. Just like a tiger; that I could only admire from a distance for fear you'd turn on me if I made the wrong move."

Diego smiled sadly. "I was a screwed up little shit, the way I behaved toward you. Still feel like I got off easy..." he admitted, with a sigh. "...But... I also know it's up to you how and how much I am punished for something..." He wrinkled his nose. "I don't want to ever be that bad again. I love you..."

Luther wrapped his arms around Diego's waist, hands settling possessively on the smaller man's hips. "I don't want you to feel guilty, my beautiful little tiger," he murmured into one ear. "I just wanted you to know how long I've wanted you for. Even if I was too much of a coward to act until now."

"You're the least cowardly person I know..." Diego protested. "...You're the only one of us that didn't run away the first chance you got..."

Luther brushed his fingers over the tattoo of his name. "I was too much of a coward to reach out to you until Mom spoke to me."

"You still reached out, though..." Diego pointed out quietly. "If you hadn't... I would never have been brave enough..."

"You asked me not to go," Luther whispered into his neck. "I think that's when I realised I was lost to you."

"We were lost to each other..." Diego whispered back. "...Any hesitation I might have had disappeared when you let me hug you; when you hugged back. And when you punished me for being so horribly mean and naughty... I was afraid you'd let me get away with it, and... I'd never have been able to face you if you had... when you punished me... I knew for certain you were in control and I could just let go..." he admitted.

Luther pressed a kiss to Diego's neck, stroking his fingers through the other man's hair. "I wanted you," he murmured. "When I held you for that first time...when you hugged me...it was like you healed all of these old wounds. Scars I didn't even notice anymore, I'd become so used to the pain."

"I hate that I caused those scars and pain..." Diego whispered. "...Even when you were arguing with me, you were always careful not to deliberately hurt me... you were taking care of me even then, when I didn't deserve it." He sighed softly. "I still don't think I deserve you, my Dragon. But I'm so grateful I have you..."

Luther shook his head, kissing the lobe of Diego's ear. "You always deserved it and you always deserve me, my beautiful little tiger," he murmured. "You're _mine now_. And I don't need to be afraid to reach out and touch you. Or to tell you that I think we should have a private training session, just so I can watch my beautiful, graceful tiger and _know_ that _you're mine_."

Diego snuggled some more, perfectly content to stay naked in his master's arms for as long as Luther wanted to hold, caress and kiss. Sadly, his stomach had other ideas. He gave a disgruntled look at it when it grumbled very loudly.

Smiling, Luther pressed a kiss to Diego's ear. "That's good timing." He stepped away from the smaller man, picking out some clothes to dress his sub in.

"That is a matter of opinion!" Diego said in amusement. "I was enjoying cuddling with you and talking... but I suppose we can continue talking at the restaurant, even if we have to be careful with our PDA..." He stayed in position, waiting for his master to dress him.

"I made reservations. It's good timing because it's not far off the time we need to be at the restaurant for." Luther began to dress Diego, adding, "Even if we have to limit ourselves, I won't stop touching you."

"Plan to play footsie under the table?" Diego teased with a grin, moving however Luther directed so that he could more easily dress him.

"Whatever it takes to keep touching you." Luther finished dressing Diego and kissed him before getting dressed himself.

* * *

It hadn't taken long after Luther had got dressed before Diego had found himself bundled into Luther's car and they were heading to the restaurant. It wasn't a super expensive place, which Diego was grateful for, but it was nice. It wasn't a dive and Diego knew it would have good and healthy food, not just greasy burgers and fries. When they walked in and the hostess led them to their table, she left two menus behind, told them their waitress would be by soon and walked away, leaving Diego looking at Luther and waiting for the larger man to tell him where to sit.

The table was a booth, which Luther was happy about. He gestured for Diego to slide in first and then sat down next to the smaller man, gently squeezing his thigh under the table before opening up one of the menus.

Diego scooted in enough for Luther to fit comfortably... but still be pressed against the larger man. He looked at the menu, over Luther's shoulder. "...Would you order for me, sir?" he asked softly, not sure Luther would want to be so dominant in public but wanting to let him know that Diego was perfectly fine being dominated in front of others; within reason, of course.

Luther nodded. "Yeah. I can do that," he murmured, leaving his hand in place on Diego's thigh.

Diego smiled brightly at the response. Luther's hand felt good on his thigh. Warm, firm, possessive. It made his stomach do flips and feel almost giddy with affection for the larger man. When the waitress came by for their drink order, he looked at Luther adoringly. It was clear to anyone watching this was a date. It was also just as clear that he loved the man he was with completely.

Luther's look towards Diego was just as adoring and filled with affection, tearing his eyes away just long enough to give the order for drinks for both of them. He squeezed Diego's thigh, then used his other hand to raise Diego's hand to his lips and kiss it.

The waitress grinned at both of them, promising to be back with their drinks quickly and heading off.

Diego smiled at the affectionate gesture. "I like being here with you, like this..." he admitted.

"I like it too," Luther said honestly. "Taking you out on a real date. Showing you off. It makes me happy to be here with you."

Diego leaned into Luther, squeezing the hand that held his gently. He looked up when the waitress returned with their drinks.

"Have you decided what you'd like to eat?" she asked, automatically turning toward Luther. He'd ordered for the smaller man once already, after all. If he didn't plan to do so again, she'd just get Diego's order next.

Luther nodded, ordering for both him and Diego, still holding the other man's hand. He thanked her once he was done.

Diego couldn't wipe the smile off his face as they sat and waited for their food. He tried to carry on a normal conversation, but he was positive he was grinning like a loon. "Now that we're all under one roof again and things are starting to settle... we probably need to get with the others to plan out how we want to prevent you-know-what. I have to admit, I've got no clue how to even begin... but then, you always were better at planning strategy..." he said, in a matter-of-fact tone. Any jealousy he might have felt prior to Luther claiming him had disappeared when he finally was where he belonged and felt secure.

"One of the main things we want to do is help Vanya," Luther said, idly stroking Diego's hand. "What Dad did? It was never going to last. Her emotions play a strong part...but then, so does a lack of discipline. The first time around, it's not like Dad cared overmuch about preventing reckless behaviour." He shook his head. "I know Mom'll take a stronger hand now...I'm going to do the same. Step in when needed. Make sure no one is ignored or feels invisible ever again."

Diego nodded. "I swear... he encouraged reckless behavior... as long as it didn't affect him, he didn't care. I remember when she stopped doing normal training with us... it was the same week Father had cuts on his face." Diego frowned. "Never put two and two together until now. Mama always had scratches, but nothing was done till it affected him." Diego knew he wasn't being entirely fair. Grace couldn't be hurt the same way a human could. But his point was still valid.

Luther squeezed his hand. "I don't care so much about following his orders now. My priority is making sure you and the others stay safe. Making sure we stay together. That he doesn't tear us apart. That we don't lose _anyone_." He shook his head. "When Dad sends us on that mission again...when Ben died the first time around...we have to make sure things go differently. This time around, we're not going to be working apart."

Diego squeezed Luther's hand more tightly at that declaration. "Thank you... I... I don't think I could bear to lose anyone a second time. Not if we can prevent it..." he whispered.

Luther ran his fingers over Diego's hand. "We were completely at odds the first time. At each other's throats verbally if not physically." He held up their clasped hands. "Not anymore." He gave a brief smile. "I might be in control of you, but that doesn't mean you're my slave. If we're a united front, I think we can keep everyone safe and together."

"You'll be the general and I'll be your captain..." Diego smiled in agreement. "I'll make sure your orders are carried out right and everyone makes it through this time..." he whispered.

"If we do that...Klaus won't take off. _You_ won't take off. We'll have Keith with us, too," Luther added; since the last time, the mission had taken place after their brother's disappearance.

Diego nodded quickly. "We truly _will _all be together!" He glanced up as their food arrived.

Luther thanked the waitress and then, almost automatically, began to feed Diego. "I love you, my beautiful little tiger," he murmured. "So much. Thank you for being here with me."

Diego thought nothing of obediently eating whatever Luther fed to him. If some people were staring, he didn't care. Luther was taking care of him and showing him how much he loved him. Diego liked the affection and liked feeling important and cared for and almost cossetted. They were quiet as Luther fed them both.

Luther touched and stroked Diego often, though chastely, as he fed the smaller man, murmuring softly to him about how much he was loved and needed and wanted and how good he was being.

Diego was feeling really good by the time they'd finished their entree. He was pressed as close to Luther as he could get without being indecent.

Luther pressed a kiss to Diego's forehead and then excused himself to use the restroom. He was back after only a few minutes, sliding back in next to the smaller man and pressing close to Diego once more.

Diego smiled up at the larger man, pressing his thigh and hip closer, while he took a sip of his drink. "This is really nice..." he admitted. "Did you want dessert, Dragon?" Diego's voice was flirtatious, suggesting that he meant something other than a pastry, but his face was innocent.

Luther smiled, pressing in close to Diego. "Dessert would be perfect," he said, voice suddenly husky as his eyes raked over the smaller man's body.

Diego flushed, his body heating. "I think...I would too..." His voice was husky and less flirtatious; more open and honest. His face was less 'innocent' and more yearning.

Luther gently caressed the side of Diego's face. "When we get home," he whispered, the words a promise. He took Diego's hand and raised it to his lips, pressing a chaste kiss to the knuckles.

Diego trembled, both at the words and the kiss, smiling almost shyly at Luther. He knew what he wanted to happen. He also knew Luther wasn't likely to agree; but that didn't bother him. He'd take whatever Luther was willing to offer. "When we get home..." he whispered in agreement. "Until then... when do we need to meet Klaus?" he asked curiously, taking a slow breath to calm himself down. They were in public. It wouldn't do for his arousal to reach a point where it was obvious to the world at large. Even if he wasn't terribly modest, that was something that only belonged to Luther now and unless Luther encouraged him to be an exhibitionist, he would do his best to avoid accidentally 'sharing' too much.

"Not long," Luther answered. "I'll pay and then we'll go and meet him." He squeezed Diego:s hand before catching the eye of their waitress to ask for the bill.

Diego grinned and nodded. He remained quiet while the waitress brought the bill and while Luther paid and soon, Luther was standing and helping him out of the booth. He took that time to do a few more deep breaths, so that he could calm himself and not be giving everyone a show.

* * *

The shop they were to meet Klaus was, was only about a five-minute drive from the restaurant. When they arrived, Klaus was already out front, waiting for them.

Luther got out of the car and walked round to the passenger side to get Diego out. Taking the smaller man by the hand, he led him to Klaus.

Klaus grinned at the two of them holding hands and shifted to walk beside them, opening the door to the shop when they reached it. He spoke to Luther, even though he glanced at Diego every so often. Luther was the one in charge and would make the final decisions, after all. "I have a few things in mind... but first, I have a question."

Diego blinked curiously at Klaus before looking at Luther.

"What question?" Luther asked, stroking the back of Diego's hand, even as he focused on Klaus.

Klaus grinned widely. "Well... it's really obvious you can't keep your hands or mouth off of him..." He slanted his head toward Diego, still directing his comments and questions to Luther. "And I'm assuming he's just as bad. But... how far are you planning to take it? Do you plan to have coitus?"

"I..." Luther glanced at Diego, unwilling to admit to more than the other man was willing to. "We've actually gone pretty far. But we haven't had a discussion about just how far we're going."

Klaus nodded, unperturbed by Luther's reluctance to give a more informative answer. "Yeah. Well..." He glanced at Diego. "Just knowing Diego and how impatient he can get when he wants something..." He stuck his tongue out at Diego playfully, ignoring the irritated, 'I'm not impatient,' from his smaller brother, and continued, "... Knowing how impatient he can be and also knowing that you won't want to do anything that might hurt him in any way. And well... Even without actually seeing you, I can guess that you're above average..." He looked at the hand Luther was holding, noting how Luther's hand dwarfed his own. "...So, you'll want to have a way to prepare him. And I don't mean a few fingers and a lot of lube..." He began to lead Luther toward a specific section.

If Klaus's tone of voice hadn't been so calm, matter-of-fact and not teasing in the least, Diego might have thought his other brother was joking. But it was obvious that Klaus had thought about their sex-life... possibly even more than they had. Which... was a bit disturbing. Only the fact he knew Klaus meant well and was just worried about them kept him from telling the other man to back off.

Still holding Diego's hand, Luther glanced towards where Klaus was leading them and then down into the smaller man's eyes. Diego had twice now asked for permission to take Luther into his mouth; and Luther's reluctance had stemmed only from the fact that he was worried about somehow harming Diego. He _never_ wanted to harm the other man. In the few short days since realising what they were supposed to be and had never been allowed to be before, Diego had quickly become Luther's lifeblood.

"If you can find ways to stop me from risking harm to him, I'd be very grateful," Luther said honestly to their brother.

"Really, the best way to avoid risk is to take things slow..." Klaus said honestly. "...Give you and him time to adjust and figure out if something hurts in a good way or a bad way... don't rush..." He stopped in front of the section he'd been heading to. "But along with that, you might want to try these..." He pointed at the objects in question. "Start out with the smallest first. Once he's grown accustomed to it, move on to the next largest size... keep doing that until he's used to the size that is closest to... well... to what your size is." Klause smiled crookedly. "It won't really help with oral, but..." He shrugged.

Diego stared with wide eyes at what Klaus was pointing at.

Luther gently squeezed Diego's hand, looking at the objects in question and then brushing his fingers over his sub's ear. "What do you think, my tiger?" he asked softly.

Diego swallowed. "...How would they help?" he asked Klaus hesitantly.

Klaus gave both the other men a sympathetic look. It was obvious they weren't as comfortable with their sexuality as he was. But then again, very few people were. "...If done right, they'd get you used to being... stretched. So, when he finally takes you, there's less chance of tearing..."

Diego winced at that. "...Yeah. tearing doesn't sound fun..." he muttered, with a blush.

"If there's less chance of me hurting you, I'll take it," Luther said honestly. "Even if things don't go that far, maybe it'll be good to have them anyway. Just in case."

Diego nodded. "...So... get one of every size?" he asked hesitantly.

Klause nodded briskly. "At least up to the size of Luther. Unless you're feeling really frisky and want to go further than that..." He winked at the two of them before stepping back and holding out a basket. "You can put them in here while I go wait by the paddles, if you'd feel more comfortable. But... I recommend that brand..." He pointed to one of the better products, before making his way to the other end of the aisle.

Diego swallowed again. "...Do you think we'd feel really frisky?" He blushed as his voice came out slightly higher pitched than normal.

"Even if we did, I can't imagine we'll be using them that quickly," Luther answered. "Let's just get the ones we might need for now...see how things ultimately end up going." He looked at Diego. "I don't want us doing anything you're not comfortable with. And even if we get these and use them...I don't want you to feel like you have to continue if we actually use them. I'll make it clear as many times as you need me to. I'll respect it every time you say stop or no... or even slow down."

Diego nodded. "I know you will..." He smiled crookedly. "...Like I've said. I trust you completely. I'm not sure I trust myself, but that's a whole other issue..." He picked up the smallest size and looked at it, before putting it into the basket and grabbing the next four sizes after. Glancing at Luther, his gaze falling below the waist for a few seconds, he glanced back at the options and grabbed the remaining three sizes. "Maybe we won't need them and I'm misjudging, but..." He shrugged sheepishly.

"Better to have them and not need them." Especially if Luther ended up getting bigger again. He waited for Diego to finish grabbing the items and then guided the smaller man over to Klaus.

Klaus was looking at a variety of paddles. "...I always preferred a paddle..." he said quietly, so only they could hear. "...Mainly because I never liked having anything hit my back and if you like sting that's more spread out and even..." He shrugged. "I don't think either of you have been at this long enough to figure out what you'll like best, so I'd recommend getting a sturdy paddle and beginner's flogger and crop..." He pointed toward the other two items while holding out the paddle to Luther. "You might discover you don't like any of them, in which case, you haven't spent a lot of money on an expensive item you hate..."

Luther took the paddle, turning it over carefully in his hands, before glancing at Diego. He didn't think he liked the idea of using an implement for punishment, no matter what the other man had said about Luther punishing him hard if he ever left again. But for play... He raised his eyebrows in silent question.

Diego bit his lip and grinned crookedly. "...Won't know unless we try it..." he said, in a husky whisper.

Luther smiled and let his hand slide down Diego's spine and over his backside, giving a gentle but possessive squeeze as there was no one else close enough to see.

Klaus pretended he didn't see, but his happy grin at both his brothers being affectionate like that gave him away.

Diego couldn't help but blush and grin himself, shifting closer to Luther. "...Anything else you recommend?" he asked curiously.

Klaus shook his head. "Not right now. To be honest... I doubt you'd want to delve further into the lifestyle than you already have... and those items will round things out nicely. If I'm wrong and you decide you want to go deeper... well. I can give Luther information on a club that can help with that. But..." He paused. "...I can't make up your minds for you, but knowing both of you the way I do, I think you'd both be more disturbed than excited by it..."

"I think we can make do with everything here," Luther said honestly. His one hand lingered on Diego's backside, while he reached out with his other to draw Klaus into a tight embrace. "Thank you. For being so understanding and willing to help us out. I love you," he added, unafraid to give voice to his feelings or be physically affectionate with his 'little' brother.

Klaus grinned and hugged Luther tightly. "Thank you for letting me help..." he said quietly. "...It means a lot." He smiled at Diego. "...I'm so happy both of you finally found each other..." he added in.

"Me too, little brother..." Diego said quietly, giving Klaus a hug as well.

"There was something missing for years," Luther commented. "I didn't even realise it wasn't there until it came into place...until _you_ came into place." His look to Diego was one of affection and adoration.

"Aaaw... you guys are so sweet I think I might throw up..." Klaus beamed. "Now that you've got everything, I think I'm going to head home. See if Mommy wants to play a game or something..." Klaus nearly bounced in place. "...If you don't need any other suggestions?"

"I think I'm alright with what you suggested..." Diego said, with a small smile. "I'm sure we'll be home soon..."

Luther nodded. "We'll get these items...and then there's something else we need to pick up." He squeezed Klaus' arm and then guided Diego to the counter to pay.

"Oh... before I forget!" Klaus dropped three bottles into the basket, then _skipped_ out of the store.

Diego watched his little brother leave, a fondly amused smile on his face, before he picked up the bottles one-by-one and read the label. "Huh...do you like strawberry, cinnamon or watermelon?" he asked curiously, before glancing toward where Klaus had gathered the bottles from. There was a bottle that was unflavored. He reached out and grabbed two of those. "...Not sure I want my butt smelling like a fruit salad..." he muttered under his breath, as he followed Luther to the counter.

"We can experiment, at least." Luther paid for the items, managing not to feel too embarrassed, and then led Diego out to the car, opening the passenger door first to help the smaller man in before walking around to the driver's side and getting in himself.

Diego bit his lip, giving Luther an almost bashful smile. "I... could we try one of the items? An... and then go play games with the family? I... I kinda like the idea of you... Of it... and it being there and no one but you knowing... and..." He turned bright red. The fact he'd feel it the entire time they were doing other things was a bit exciting to him too.

Luther smiled and reached over to squeeze Diego's hand. "Of course we can. If you find it's too uncomfortable, though, you don't have to keep it in." He moved his hand to the smaller man's thigh, squeezing gently, as he drove towards a place he knew Diego would find familiar. After all, they did excellent work with knives and there was no need to search further afield.

Diego's eyes widened as they pulled into the parking lot. "Wh... Dragon?" he asked curiously, with a hint of excitement. He knew the work this place did and there was only one reason he could think of that Luther would bring him here; but he didn't want to jump to conclusions either.

"They sent me a message it was done while we were at the shop." Luther got out of the car and then helped Diego out, eyes searching the smaller man's face. "I wanted to get you a gift." He left unsaid that he hoped Diego would like it as he guided the other man into the building.

It took only a few moments to pick up the wrapped package and hand over the money and then they were outside. With a hopeful look on his face, Luther handed Diego the package; quite clearly a knife, but it wouldn't be until unwrapping it that the design of a dragon and a tiger would be revealed carved onto the hilt, entwined together.

Diego carefully unwrapped the package, lifting the lid. His eyes widened further, and tears pooled in his eyes. "...It's perfect..." he said, in a husky voice. "...Sorry... I don't know why I'm so emotional lately, but... I... it's truly perfect..." he breathed out in a whisper, as he almost reverently took the knife from the box and held it in his hand, examining the hilt. "Thank you, Dragon..."

"I wanted something that would remind you, even if I'm not immediately there, of what we mean to each other." Luther reached out and framed Diego's face in his larger hands. "You're more than special, Diego," he said seriously. "You complete me. I love you. I could say it a thousand times a day and it still wouldn't be enough."

"I love you too..." Diego's voice caught and he leaned forward, catching Luther's mouth in a deep kiss. "I can't imagine being without you now and the knife reminding me that we are together is the most perfect gift you could have given. Thank you..." His voice caught again, and he moved closer to kiss Luther again.

Luther cradled his face, returning the kiss just as deeply, allowing his hands to slide through the smaller man's hair.

Diego carefully pulled back, his hands making their way to Luther's shoulders. "I'll have it on me whenever I leave the house..." he declared... promised.

Luther smiled, his hands encircling Diego's waist. "I won't let anything tear us apart again," he promised. "That's a symbol of what we are to each other. Another one, to go with our tattoos."

Diego smiled happily. "I wish I had something as perfect to give you..." he whispered, pressing his whole body to Luther's and wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. He kissed Luther's chin before putting his head against the larger man's chest.

"You do." Luther kissed his head. "You've given me you."

Diego blinked back tears. "...Sap..." he accused, in a tone that was too entirely happy and weepy sounding to match with the words. He may as well have been calling himself the name.

"Maybe. But it's the truth," Luther said honestly. "The best gift you could ever have given me was you." He kissed the back of Diego's neck before admitting quietly, "When we get home, I want to put you over my shoulder and carry you inside...claim you before we join the others." He slid his hand down to Diego's backside, giving a gentle pat and a possessive squeeze.

Diego flushed, his breath catching. "I want that too, my Dragon..." he said. "I want it real, bad..."

"I love you, my beautiful little tiger." Luther hugged Diego close before guiding the smaller man back to the car...so they could get home quicker and he could claim him.

By the time they reached home, Diego was feeling very hyper-aware of everything. Every time Luther shifted closer to him, his breathing would stutter, and his skin would heat. He was certain he was bright red by the time the car pulled into the garage.

As soon as they were parked, Luther got out of the car and retrieved their bag of purchases. He then opened Diego's door, undid the smaller man's seatbelt and easily lifted him out of the car, depositing Diego carefully over his shoulder.

Diego shivered at the highly possessive maneuver and found himself running his hands over Luther's back and backside, exploring wherever he could reach with his hands.

Luther carried Diego inside, not caring one bit if they happened to run across any of their other family members.

Vanya was in the foyer when they entered. Seeing her two brothers quickly moving toward their bedroom, she detoured to the family room to warn them not to disturb the two for a while.

Diego waved at her on the way past, grinning from ear to ear.

Inside their bedroom, Luther placed the bag down and then sat on the bed with Diego on his lap. He began to slowly strip the smaller man, pressing kisses to each bit of exposed skin.

Diego left himself loose limbed so Luther could move him however needed. He whimpered and whined with each kiss, becoming more and more hyper and sensitive, his breathing ragged and needy.

Once Diego was completely naked, Luther pressed a kiss to his lips, grasping his hips possessively. "I love you so much, my beautiful little tiger," he whispered, fingers ghosting over the tattoo.

"I love you, my big, strong, Dragon..." Diego shivered and rubbed his hand over Luther's chest, where his name was tattooed.

Luther pressed kisses to Diego's shoulders and pulled the smaller man in closer and tighter, angling them so that Diego could clearly watch in the mirror by turning his head, if he chose. He reached into the bag, drawing out the paddle, a bottle of the unscented lube and the smallest plug.

Diego turned so he could watch, shivering again and moaning softly. He pressed his face... his mouth... to Luther's shoulder, muffling the moan slightly but not completely. "Please, Dragon..." he begged softly. "...Please, my master..." He swallowed hard and held to Luther more tightly.

Luther pressed a row of kisses to Diego's skin. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, letting his hands slide down the smaller man's back to his bottom, one large hand cupping Diego's backside and giving it a gentle squeeze and then a light smack.

Diego squeaked at the smack, then chuffed softly. "Only to you." He smiled. "Luckily, you're the only one I want to be beautiful for..." he whispered and nuzzled Luther's neck, before glancing toward the mirror again, watching.

"I always thought it," Luther whispered in his ear. "Like I told you before. When training, it was hard to keep my eyes off you. It was like you were a magnet, drawing me towards you from the start." He rubbed Diego's bottom a bit and then delivered another gentle smack, kissing the smaller man's neck.

Diego's breath caught, both at the words and feeling of Luther's hand on his bottom and at the sight of Luther rubbing and smacking.

"I'm sure you must have noticed the times I was unfocused." Luther kissed the smaller man's ear. "That was always the reason...the only reason. I couldn't tear my eyes away from you." He delivered another couple of gentle smacks and then resumed rubbing.

"I..." Diego whimpered and swallowed hard. "...I wish I had known... I would have behaved a lot different..."

"I didn't feel able to approach you," Luther admitted softly. "I just let myself be happy with what I could have; being able to watch you from afar. I never thought it would be possible for you to be mine." He nuzzled Diego's neck, letting himself absorb the scent of the smaller man.

Diego's breath was shaky. "I am. Yours. Fully..."

"That makes me happier than you could ever imagine." Luther's voice was raw with honesty. He let his fingers glide over Diego's bottom, smacking and then rubbing, cupping the cheeks possessively.

"...M.. ma... makes me happy too!" Diego whimpered, his grip tightening and his member beginning to fill with each smack, squeeze and rub.

"I love you so much, my beautiful little tiger." Luther kissed his neck. "You smell so good...you taste even better," he whispered, alternating between smacks, squeezes and rubs, even while his other hand glided down Diego's chest to his member, gently grasping it.

"...You sm.. smell and t.. taste better..." Diego gasped as his member was grasped. He couldn't help himself, beginning to thrust shallowly against Luther's hand.

Luther stroked and rubbed Diego's erection, carefully controlling his strength, pressing kisses to the smaller man's skin even as he continued to swat, rub, squeeze and caress the smaller man's backside.

"Dragon..." Diego whimpered before stiffening. And then he was shuddering as he released with a sob.

Pressing a deep, lingering kiss to Diego's lips, Luther reached out to the minifridge and removed one of the sports drinks, uncapping it and holding it to the smaller man's lips so he could drink. After they went so far, the first time, he planned to make sure Diego wouldn't be pushed too far.

Diego returned the kiss eagerly, then began drinking when Luther directed him to.

Luther watched Diego carefully, making sure he wasn't drinking too much too fast, taking the bottle away when he was sure the smaller man had drunk his fill.

Diego immediately pulled back and stopped drinking when Luther indicated he should. "...Wanna obey you, Dragon..." he whispered.

"I know." Luther stroked the side of Diego's face. "That's exactly what you're doing. You're being my good little tiger," he breathed. He let his hands rest gently on Diego's shoulders as he added, "I don't want to push you as far as we went before...there's something I need to ask your advice about."

Diego gave Luther a confused look but nodded. "We only go as far as you want..." he said. "What do you need to ask?"

"I think there's a decision we need to make," Luther said. "Since we came back here...I know Father's made things difficult on _all_ of us. I've been wondering if the better option is for all of us to leave. Take Mom and Pogo with us, too."

Diego blinked. He hadn't been expecting a question about Reginald. He bit his lip and tried to give the question the consideration it deserved. "I think it might make things easier emotionally... but where could we go where we'd have the equipment and space needed for training? If we wanted to stay together? And... if all of us are going, we'd want to make sure everyone else is okay with it..."

Luther nodded. "I know it's probably not something we want to decide lightly and everyone else should have their say. I think...it's something we should think about, though. We couldn't stay together the first time around. And we have to consider keeping the others safe...but especially Klaus and Vanya," he added; Klaus because of how 'young' he was and how much Reginald's actions had tormented him. Vanya because of how much damage their father had ultimately done to her.

"Yeah... it's a good point. If it can be done so all of us can stay together..." Diego nodded. "...But legally, we are all under age. I'm not sure it would be possible without a good lawyer..."

"We can talk to the others about it, at least." Luther hugged Diego a bit tighter to himself.

"Yeah. Should we talk to them now? I think they all are in the family room..." Diego said. He was proud of himself that there was only the smallest hint of disappointment in his voice; his Dragon had fed him and given him a gift and brought him to release and he'd done _nothing _for his Dragon, but Luther was the one in charge, so if he wanted to talk to the others immediately, that's what they'd do.

"Would you like to stay here for a bit longer?" Luther asked, reading the look of disappointment on the smaller man's face.

Diego swallowed, suddenly feeling selfish. Luther hadn't really asked for anything... just giving and giving. And now he was pouting because Luther wanted to protect their family. He'd spent the entire morning and lunch with Luther. The only one who'd gotten to see either of them for any length of time was Klaus. Just because they'd teased each other with talks of 'dessert' didn't mean that had to happen right away (if at all).

Diego pushed down the tiny nagging voice in the back of his head (that not so strangely sounded like Reginald), telling him that Luther didn't really want him but was too good and honorable to back out, so of course he'd jump at the chance to talk to family. Hiding his face against Luther's shoulder so it would be harder to hear tone and impossible to see his eyes, he said, "No. That's all right. This really needs to be done sooner than later. It's important... I just need to get dressed." He leaned back, looking at where he'd released. "Uh... you might want to get changed, too..." He blushed, still not looking into Luther's eyes, because he felt incapable of acting at the moment and didn't want the larger man reading his insecurities in them.

They might not have been together for very long (though now Luther couldn't imagine life without Diego in it), but he couldn't help noticing the way Diego avoided eye contact with him. He couldn't shake the feeling that the other man was hiding...putting shields up between them. And it wasn't going to happen. Not again.

Luther grasped Diego's chin, encouraging the smaller man to look at him. "Mom said he'd be gone for the rest of the week. And we all agreed to spend family time together after dinner. That means we don't have to rush off to them now. And, in fact, we could discuss this over dinner and leave afterwards for more fun family things to do." He leaned in close and brushed his lips against Diego's, whispering against the smaller man's mouth, "All of which means you don't have to hide. You don't have to pretend."

Diego looked up when directed. He might not want Luther to see how disappointed he was, but he wouldn't disobey in an attempt to hide. He looked into the larger man's eyes, listening intently before giving Luther a trembling smile. "Y... you don't mind that I'm being selfish and needy and clingy?" His voice was small and almost afraid. The only ones who'd ever put him first in the past were Grace and Dora. And Dora hadn't been able to continue being with him... his neediness wearing her down. But now? Luther was putting him first. Choking back a sudden sob, Diego threw his arms around Luther, pressing his face into the other man's chest and just clinging tightly.

Luther hugged Diego tightly in return, stroking the smaller man's hair and down over his back. Pressing a kiss to Diego's ear, he whispered, "My heart belongs to you. I think it always did. It's why I was never happy after you left." Tightening his hold, he added, "You can be as needy and clingy as you want, and I will respond each and _every_ time."

"It won't be too much?" Diego shivered, nuzzling against Luther. "I don't want to be too much to handle..." he whispered.

"It wouldn't _ever_ be too much," Luther promised. "And _you'd_ never be too much. I love you."

Diego relaxed at the words, just continuing to hold onto Luther tightly. "I love you too, Dragon. Belong to and with you..." he whispered.

"You do and you always will," Luther promised. "I'm not going to let you go now. It would destroy me to lose you." He kissed Diego's neck. "You belong to me and I belong to you," he whispered against the smaller man's skin.

Diego just held more tightly. He needed to feel Luther had him. Needed to feel he wasn't being let go.

Luther kissed each of Diego's ears in turn. "I can't imagine living without you now," he whispered into one of them. He stroked down the smaller man's back, hand cupping Diego's bottom possessively. "For the rest of the day,_ at least_, I'm not letting go of you," he whispered. "You're going to stay cuddled on my lap or in my arms...where I can touch you and keep hold of you."

Diego nodded and nuzzled against Luther. "Want that. Need that..." he whispered.

Caressing the back of his head, Luther whispered, "Don't _ever_ feel like you need too much or in the wrong way. I guarantee that I need you just as much as you need me." He stroked down Diego's back and then firmly patted his backside. "I think I need to warm you up again. Make sure you remember who you belong to every time you sit down."

Diego sniffled and whimpered, wiggling slightly at the patting. "I don't wanna push you away..." he whispered.

"I'm not going to let you," Luther promised, letting his hand rest gently on Diego's backside. He didn't pat again, waiting to see if Diego's comment meant he didn't think he needed it, but allowed himself to rub possessively.

"Was afraid I was asking too much... I always ask too much..." Diego swallowed hard and nuzzled some more. He notably didn't move or pull away, but he was leaving it entirely to Luther what happened. Too afraid he'd ask too much.

"That's not possible, my beautiful little tiger," Luther disagreed. "Not with me. You couldn't ask for too much from me. I would give you _everything_."

"I only ask for your love..." Diego whispered, taking a chance to lean up and kiss him on the corner of his lip.

"You have it," Luther responded immediately. "And you _always will_." He captured Diego's lips with his own.

Diego kissed back gently, but with his whole being. He was giving himself to Luther in every way possible.

Luther cupped Diego's cheek in one hand, kissing him deeply and lingeringly. "My heart belongs to you," he repeated.

"All of me belongs to you." Diego breathed out a promise.

Luther let his hands roam over Diego's body, touching and exploring. "My beautiful tiger," he whispered.

"Yours... always and only yours..." Diego shivered and pressed closer.

Luther kissed Diego's neck, sucking gently on the skin so he could leave a mark behind; not as hard as when he'd claimed the other man, but purposefully leaving an outward sign of his claim. At the same time, he rubbed his hand over Diego's backside before delivering a fairly mild swat.

Diego whimpered at the smack and slanted his head, so Luther had better access to his neck. "Belong to you. All of me is yours."

"_All of you is mine_," Luther whispered against his skin, moving to the other side of his neck and repeating the motion. "_Every part of you_." He delivered another smack, pausing to rub and then swatting again.

"Every part." Diego whined, slanting his head the other way so his neck was open. He pushed his bottom into Luther's hand, and it was obvious he was becoming aroused.

Luther continued to gently suck and kiss along Diego's neck. He reached for the paddle and gently rubbed it over the smaller man's backside, to see how he'd react.

Diego shivered, slightly nervous, but didn't pull away; instead pushing his bottom out a little more so the angle would be easier for Luther. Even if he was nervous, he trusted Luther and wanted to give Luther control over what would or wouldn't be done.

Luther kissed Diego's throat, over his pulse point, whispering, "I love you." He gently tapped the paddle against the smaller man's bottom, not hard, and then gently rubbed the spot it had landed.

"I love you," Diego whimpered, doing his best to hold still and not squirm like an over-eager puppy.

Luther repeated the motion; a gentle tap, barely a swat, with the paddle and then rubbing with his hand. He kissed over Diego's neck and chest at the same time.

Diego pushed his bottom out, arching his back so his neck and chest were exposed. He didn't try and hide anything.

Luther kissed down over Diego's chest and stomach, continuing to gently 'swat' and rub along with the affection over the front of his sub's body.

Diego started shivering, the effort of holding still manifesting in that way. He whimpered, moaned and whined, "Yours, Master... only and completely yours, my Dragon..."

"_Mine_," Luther whispered against his skin. "My beautiful little tiger." He let the paddle begin to land just a bit harder, even as he shifted Diego enough to allow him to kiss down to the other man's member, taking it into his mouth.

Diego let out a tiny sob, his hips thrusting forward once before he managed to regain control over himself. "Please, Dragon, my master... please..." he whined.

Luther pulled back just long enough to say, "You have permission to let go," before he enveloped Diego's member once more.

Upon being given permission, Diego's body began to shudder his release. He shook for several minutes before slumping against Luther. It was as if his body was melting; he had a stunned look on his face as his breathing tried to slow back to normal.

Luther stayed in place all through the orgasm before he finally pulled back, wrapping his arms tightly around Diego and running his fingers through the smaller man's hair.

Diego lay in Luther's arms, shivering slightly and snuggling close. It was almost as if he was in shock by how hard he'd orgasmed on Luther's command. "Love you, Dragon," he managed to whisper, in a ragged voice.

Pressing several kisses to Diego's face, Luther murmured, "I love you so very much, my beautiful little tiger."

Diego felt so small in Luther's arms. So helpless and reliant on the larger man. It felt good and he let himself relax further into Luther. "Want to be claimed and owned in every way possible," he whispered.

Luther stroked his hands down over Diego's back, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "In a minute, I'll put the plug inside you," he whispered into the smaller man's skin.

Diego whimpered at the words, nuzzling against Luther. "Will feel your control all the rest of the day..." he whispered, a hint of happiness in his tone.

"_Exactly_ the way it should be," Luther murmured. "So that you remember who owns you."

"So I never forget..." Diego sighed out, pressing tiny kisses wherever he could reach.

Luther pressed kisses to the smaller man's neck and chest before he picked up both the plug and the lube.

Diego pressed into the kisses with tiny little sighs. "Feels good..." he murmured, not thinking to hide his reaction to the affection or how much he liked it.

"Good." Luther cupped Diego's cheek in one hand, thumb gently stroking over his lips. "I want you to feel good."

Diego opened his mouth instinctively, tongue darting out to lick Luther's thumb as he pressed his cheek more firmly into Luther's hand.

"My good, beautiful tiger," Luther breathed, letting his thumb slip inside Diego's mouth.

"Yours... wanna be good for you..." Diego shivered before sucking on Luther's thumb with a tiny whine.

"You are." Luther kissed his forehead. "You are _so good_," he whispered.

Diego took a shaky breath, rubbing his nose against Luther's before pressing another kiss to the larger man's mouth.

"My good tiger...my _beautiful_ tiger." Luther raised Diego's hand to his lips and turned it over to kiss the palm.

Diego let out a tiny sob at the gentle action. "Please..." he whimpered, begging for something, anything, from Luther. It didn't matter what, as long as it was Luther doing it to him.

As he had done in the bath, Luther pressed kisses along the length of Diego's arm, up to his shoulder, before repeating the action on the other side. "So beautiful," he breathed against Diego's skin, letting his hand slip into Diego's hair so that he could stroke it. His other hand traveled the length of the smaller man's spine down to his backside, gently squeezing and then lightly swatting.

Diego whimpered and moaned, squirming slightly against Luther's hands and whining at the small amount of friction. He groaned at the squeezing and following swat, his breathing becoming more ragged. His member slowly began to rise again.

Luther kissed Diego's neck, sliding his hands down over the smaller man's bottom, delivering another squeeze and swat.

Diego slanted his head, offering Luther his neck, leaving himself vulnerable. He quivered more strongly. He knew it had to be obvious to Luther how he was being affected and groaned softly.

"I won't let you go," Luther whispered, the words a promise. He began to swat steadily with one hand, his other holding Diego tight and secure against his chest. "_You're mine_. I will do _everything_ to keep you with me."

"Never _ever_ let me go..." Diego murmured against Luther's chest. He arched his back, so he was pressed more tightly to the larger man while his bottom stuck out that slight bit more, enabling easier touch and control.

Luther pressed kisses to Diego's head and neck, continuing to swat steadily, every so often pausing to rub the smaller man's bottom.

The swatting and rubbing were enough to get Diego fully aroused again, but he wanted more. "Wanna belong to you completely... inside and out..." He whimpered as he began to squirm with need.

Kissing Diego's cheek, Luther pulled the smaller man in closer and tighter. He used the lube on the plug and then carefully, slowly and gently, pushed it inside.

Diego let out a slow, whining breath as he felt the plug's intrusion. He gripped onto Luther tightly as he adjusted to the feeling of fullness. At first, it was uncomfortable, and he found himself squirming, but after he got over that initial response, he found himself relaxing. "...Like it... feeling full because of you, Dragon..." he whispered.

"You sure, my beautiful little tiger?" Luther cupped Diego's cheek, stroking it gently. "You don't have to say you like it for my sake. I don't want anything to happen you're not happy or comfortable with."

"I _do_ like it..." Diego slanted his face into Luther's hand. "I... I have to get used to it, but it doesn't hurt and... I like knowing I only get to feel this when you decide..." He blushed faintly.

Luther pressed a kiss to his lips. "If it gets to be too much, all you need to do is let me know." His thumb stroked along the smaller man's chin. "I love you. So very much."

Diego returned the kiss almost shyly. "Yes, sir. I will," he said, cuddling a bit more. He'd keep it in as long as he could stand it; it was preparing him to be able to handle Luther and it was important to him to be able to do that.

Luther deepened the kiss a little. "I'm never going to let you go," he whispered against Diego's lips.

"I'm counting on it..." Diego admitted.

Luther pressed another kiss to Diego's chest and then ran his fingers along his own name. "What would you like to do, my beautiful little tiger? Stay up here and play a little more? Or join the others for a game?" His question and his face were open and honest. He wanted it clear to Diego that it didn't matter how much he wanted or needed; Luther would do _anything_ for him.

Diego bit his lip uncertainly. "You won't mind staying here? Just us? Till dinner?" he whispered.

"I don't mind at all." Luther cradled Diego's face in his hands. "I'll put you first, my beautiful little tiger. _Always_."

"I want to stay just us... till dinner..." Diego admitted.

"Then that's what we'll do." Luther nuzzled the smaller man's neck. He then took hold of Diego's hand and drew it to his chest, holding it over his heart; over the tattoo. "This...everything about me...belongs to you."

Diego smiled crookedly at that, shifting forward to press a kiss over the tattoo. "...My Dragon..." he breathed out.

"_Always_," Luther promised. "I'm yours as much as you're mine, my beautiful tiger."

Diego snuggled close, shifting slightly at the feeling inside him. "Feels good, right... but I can't wait till it's you in me..." he murmured, before blushing dark.

Luther kissed his blushing cheek. "I'd like that too, but I'm content to wait until it's the right time," he said honestly.

"I... I know..." Diego sighed quietly. "...I'll try not to be impatient..."

Luther sat quietly for a few moments, fingers ghosting over the smaller man's cheeks. "Maybe we can't do that yet...but if you still wanted to try oral..." He hesitated. "If we went slow and you were careful, pulling back if it gets too much...we could try it."

"Really?" Diego gave Luther a hopeful smile. "I'd like that..."

"I want to make you happy and I know you were disappointed when I said no before," Luther said, caressing Diego's face.

"I just... I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel..." Diego said earnestly.

"I know." Luther stroked the side of his face. "But you do that anyway," he said honestly. "You make me feel good emotionally as well as physically."

"Really?" Diego could hear his own voice. It sounded so hopeful, it hurt. But all he wanted was for Luther to be happy with him. To be happy.

"You make me happy," Luther said honestly. "You complete me. You've healed wounds I barely knew were there anymore. I love you so much. All I want is to hold onto you. Let _everyone_ know that you're mine."

Diego smiled at that and relaxed, snuggling against Luther. "Then hold onto me, Dragon. Don't let go. That's all I really need..." he whispered.

"It's all I need as well." Luther wrapped his arms tighter around Diego and breathed out a sigh of contentment. With Diego snuggled against him, he finally felt whole.

**The End**


End file.
